Embracing Fate
by Kaylie915
Summary: Edward has left Bella. Twice. When his family comes back again she's been changed. But Tanya and Edward are together now. With Emmett alone Bella finds another chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gela everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. This takes place after new moon, kind of. I don't own twilight, or anything related to the twilight franchise. I'm simply playing with the characters. Enjoy!

BPOV  
>68 years.<p>

It had been 68 years,to the day, since I was abandoned by my first love. Again. Edward Cullen. He did it once, and he came back, i forgave him and even moved on. Then he betrayed me and left a second time. He left me in the school parking lot, a shell of what I used to be...Jacob had pieced me back together, again, but soon he imprinted and the wolves saw me as a danger to the tribe. They didn't tell me to go away, but I got the message that it was time to move on.

"Bella..Bella..Earth to Bella.."  
>My head shot up seeing my now best friend, Maddy.<br>"What?"  
>"You're kinda zoning out again.."<br>"Oh, sorry..it's just..the whole Edward thing." I explained.

She then gracefully leapt out of the tree and landed next to me.  
>"Look Bella, you're like a sister to me, and I hate seeing you like this. It's been a couple of decades, and sure he's a jerk but you can do much better. Cmon, lets cheer you up. Thirsty?"<p>

I shrugged, "Sure, maybe it'll help me feel better."  
>"That's the spirit! Now up, let's go"<p>

I know I can always count on Maddy to make me feel better. She's been my best friend basically ever since i was turned.

-flashback-

After robotically making dinner for Charlie and taking a shower, I sat on the bathroom floor wrapped in a robe. It's been a month. A month since Edward left. A month since my world came crashing down. Again. Everything is gone. I have nothing left.

I have to pull it together. At least until I can make Charlie believe I'm going to bed, and escape to my room, to carry out my plan.  
>I hadn't noticed I was crying until I stood up and caught my reflection in the mirror. I quickly turned away from it, not wanting to see a failure staring back at me. I hurried out of the bathroom and down the steps.<p>

"Dad, I'm gonna get some sleep." I said after faking a yawn stretch maneuver.

He turned and looked up at me from his laptop. "Bells, it's only a quarter to 7 on a Saturday night. Isn't it a little early for bed?"

"It's been a long week for me, and I gotta catch up on some sleep." I cracked a phony half smile before turning on my heels to go back upstairs. When I got in my room I thought I saw a flash of white, but assumed it was wishful thinking and ignored it. I shuffled to my closet and grabbed my favorite socks in attempt to find comfort. Sighing, I climbed into my bed and revised my plan.

"Ah, Bella." a gentle voice called me.  
>My eyes flew open only to see none other than, Aro standing at the foot on my bed.<br>"A-A-ro?" instinctively I backed up as far as the headboard would allow.  
>"Shhh.. Don't be scared. I only come to talk to you. I went to visit the Cullens but found the house empty. Where did they go?"<br>"Um..Edward and I sort of..took an extended break." I could feel the tears threatening to expose me.  
>"Silly Bella, that's not what I heard. It seems to me they left you here, I thought you meant more to them than that. But, seeing as you know of our kind, and the Cullens are no longer around, I'm afraid things will have to change. Now before you say anything, I want to inform you of your..options." He told me carefully.<p>

"Options?" I breathed.

"Yes. This will have to go one of two ways. Option one, I can give you immortality, give you what you've always wanted. Option two,I can completely put you out of your misery, for good. Regardless, the secret of our kind needs to remain a secret to the humans. What will it be?"

Without a second thought, I blurted my answer "One."

Without any further questioning, Aro lifted me into his arms and flew out the window. Eventually, we ended up in the woods. Next thing I knew, there was an intense burning pulsing relentlessly through my vains.

3 days later I awoke with perfect vision and clarity. I could hear every sound in the forest and smell the moss hanging from the trees. Suddenly I saw a vampire girl, about my age, emerge from the brush and introduce herself. I learned her formal name was Madeline, but she preferred Maddy.

-end of flashback-

"Bella! You gotta stop doing that."  
>I sighed sarcastically, "Sorry. Now, what is that I smell? Deer...elk...?<br>"Ugh, Wheres the mountain lion! That's my favorite!" She stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

I stiffened.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I..I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Shh! Maddy do you smell that? It's so familiar.. But I .." Then I realized whose scent I was picking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

Suddenly i saw a beautiful vampire with long flowing hair crouched over a deer.

I stood there, frozen. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place her. I was going to say something to her but I couldn't find the words.

Maddy broke the silence, "Bella, snap out of it. It's just a nomad."

At the sound of my name, the she vampire stopped her feeding and slowly stood. Slowly for a vampire. She spun around and looked me square in the face. She gave a soft smile and began to approach us.

Rosalie.

She stopped a few feet away from me. "Bella?" She reached her hand towards me. "That's impossible..." She broke off mid thought, and pulled her hand away.

"Rosalie?" Was all I could manage. What was she doing here? The Cullens left me years ago, along with Edward. He said they'd never come back.

Maddy interrupted my thoughts, turning to Rose, "Rosalie... As in Rosalie Cullen? The bitchy one?.."

No answer. Maddy huffed and tapped her foot in annoyance.

Rose cocked her head to the side and stared at me. "Bella, your absolutely gorgeous. But, you...you can't be alive. When were you changed? What happened? Why didn't you call us?"  
>I held my hand up to stop her. She did.<p>

"I don't have to tell you anything. A lot has changed in 68 years, I'm not the same fragile human you knew."

"Well yes Bella, I can see that. I'm sure Edward will be quite pleased to know you're still around. He has a mate of sorts now, but he still misses you. Come back to our house in Alaska, and reunite with the family. They'd all be so happy to see you. Oh and Alice. Alice misses you so much, you were her best friend."

"No. I'm staying here, and I want no contact with Edward. I would also appreciate it if you didn't tell him you saw me."

Rose looked at me in shock, "Bella you know I can't do that. Either way, he'll read my mind. I won't be able to keep it from him forever."

I ground my teeth together. "Well I suggest you make quite the effort to keep it from him." He didn't want anything to do with me. Now I don't want anything to do with him. Before I could say anything else, Rosalie took off.

Maddy looked at me impatiently.."What the hell was she doing hunting here? Isn't Forks a little out of her way, considering she stays in Alaska."

I interrupted her "Cmon Mads. Let's just continue our hunt and pretend this never happened."

She nodded without another word. I doubt she'll let this one go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight. I forgot to put this in chapter 2, so it goes for both. I own nothing.

BPOV

After taking down three elk, I was full. Not that I was really all that thirsty in the first place.

We ran to our secluded house in the forest. We both sat on the couch watching some movie with a bunch of singing. Maddy was really into it. She loved music, she was on Broadway as a human, but took sick and had to move back to Forks so her parents could look after her. Eventually she was transported to the hospital and somewhere along the line changed. She doesn't know by who, and considering it was such a painful experience for her, I don't ask anymore. While Maddy sang along to the movie, I stared out the window, lost in thought.

Why would Rose come all the way here, just to hunt? It doesn't add up. There's plenty of animals in Alaska. Why would she bother to make the run? Clearing her head? Maybe she heard I had been changed, and wanted to see for herself.. But she seemed surprised when she saw me. Rose was a bit unpredictable. Though, she never liked me in the first place, so why would she care if I were around or not. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tug on my shirt.

"Bella, your phones been ringing for the past 10 minutes! I'm trying to enjoy this movie, so answer the damn thing or turn it off." With a roll of her eyes, she turned back to the tv screen.

Shrugging at her overreaction, I got up and walked to my room. Without checking the caller ID, I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is Bella Swan there?"

"Speaking." I answered shortly.

Suddenly the other line went dead. I looked at my phone, wondering if I lost the signal. Nope, I had three bars. Weird. I went back to the living room, and plopped down next to Maddy. She must've still been mad, cause she didn't ask me what it was about, though I'm sure she heard. I tried to focus on the movie, but I couldn't. Somehow my mind continued to drift off into space. I wonder who that was calling me.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4

After the movie went off, I decided to head to my room and read a book. Maddy went to the music store to purchase the sound track to the movie we just saw.

While looking through my book shelf, there were two light knocks on the front door. Who could that be? I glided down to the steps to the front door and opened it. He was definitely a vampire. But my, was he gorgeous. He had short chocolate brown hair, a chiseled nose, angular jaw, golden eyes. His muscles were defined under his black t-shirt and jeans. My eyes raked him up and down. He cleared his throat and smirked. Busted.

"Erm, hello. Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"May I come in?"

I opened the door wider. He stepped inside. "Well this is a nice place you got here. Do you stay alone?"

"Um, no? My friend just isn't here right now, but she'll be back shortly. Who are you?"

He smiled. "Oh right. I'm Brian. Brian Millson. Your name?"

"Bella."

He extended his hand to me, "nice to meet you Bella." I took it, and smiled. Oh yeah, he was sex on legs. "Not to be rude or anything. But what are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for a place to stay. The constant traveling gets old after a while. I saw your place, and couldn't tell if anyone lived here or not. But seeing as you do, I'll be going now." He turned to and moved towards the door.

"Hey wait!" I called. "Yes?" he turned to face me. "We could always use another member. There's only two of us, and we have room" I said gesturing towards the rest of the house.

"Really? Sweet! You won't even know I'm here." he answered, clearly excitied.

Just then Maddy came flying through the door, bumping into Brian."Bella! Guess who I saw while I was out?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Edward."

I got angry. "Maddy, that's a sick joke!"

"It's not a joke Bella! He's here. In Forks. I saw him, with my own two eyes!" frustrated, she used her power and sent me waves, showing me her memory of seeing a bronze haired vampire flipping through CDs. Edward. I looked at her in shock.

"Did he follow you back here?" I asked.

"Why would he? He wouldn't associate me with you." Maddy retorted, seeming confused.

"Yes but seeing another vampire in Forks, probably sparked his interest."

"Well I didn't think about that. But seriously, why would he follow me back here? He's not that creepy...Is he?"

"I-I don't know. But we have a permanent guest, so we'll talk about this later."

Brian interjected. " Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Maddy turned to him, "And who is this guest you speak of?" she asked with a smirk.

He introduced himself with a smile, "Brian."

She turned to look at me, "And will Brian be staying with us?"

Maddy was always a sucker for a good looking guy. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight.

A/N; a big thanks to all of you who have read and enjoyed the story, adding it to one of their favorites list, or story alert subscription. I love getting reviews. It's all appreciated.

BPOV  
>Weeks later, Brian had settled in and we became great friends. Me and Maddy has explained the whole Edward mess to him. He understood, telling us he would protect us no matter what.<p>

We were sitting on the beanie bags playing video games. "High score!" I yelled jumping up off my beanie. I busted into my celebration dance. Brian and Maddy laughed at my non rhythmic dancing.

Maddy stood up of the couch, still laughing,"I'm all played out, I think I'm going to go for a quick hunt."

Sitting back down, I offered to go with her but she declined and gracefully leaped out the window and into the forest. She probably wanted time to think, I understood.

"Up for another round?" I asked wagging my eyebrows.

"How about we just watch some tv instead." he suggested.

I giggled, "Oh afraid you'll lose again?" I made chicken noises. This set him off. He swiftly got off his seat, threw me over his shoulder and hauled me over to the couch, while telling me to take it back. "Never!" I shouted.

He threw me on the sofa, looming over me, he began tickling me relentlessly. I was laughing uncontrollably and begging him to stop. Finally he did, and our eyes met. It felt like time stopped. We were the only two on the planet. He cleared his throat and stood straight, allowing me room to sit up. I stood up too, facing him.

He took a few steps forward and crashed his lips on mine. Our lips molded together perfectly, like they were made for each other. It was the most electrifying feeling ever. He wrapped his arms around my hips, and I tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled me to him. Thoughtlessly, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He backed me into the kitchen, sitting me on the counter, running his tounge against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Granted. I ran my hands under his shirt, memorizing every muscle. Ive wanted to do this for a long time. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head. He unbuttoned my blouse, revealing my dark blue lace bra.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Dammit." I sighed. He smirked, "I'll get it." Not bothering to put his shirt on he went to answer the door.

I was pissed, to say the least. The one time I try to get some, someone's gotta come ring the door bell. I huffed and got off the counter, bending down to pick up my shirt.

Brain opened the door, and I heard a voice. A voice I hadn't heard in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight.

A/N; I read your reviews, and take them into consideration. The chapters aren't incredibly long, but I make up for that by updating more often. Most of this story is already written, and there will be longer chapters in the future. Also, due to the fact that it's already written, I don't plan on going back to make the shorter chapters longer. For those of you who do enjoy the story, thank you for the support and great reviews. It's all appreciated.

Brian POV

Talk about bad timing. I opened the door, nearly tearing it off the hinges. There was a pathetic looking blondish vampire staring back at me.

"Who are you?"

"Hello, do you mind if I come in? This will only take a minute."

I mumbled some profanities, but let him in anyway.

Bella POV

Fuming, I threw my shirt on, buttoning it up the front, and went out to the entry way.

Then the bronze guy spun around and looked me straight in the face. Edward. He stared at me, his eyes drinking me all in. Brian spoke up, taking a defensive stand in front of me, "Who the hell are you man?"

I rested my hand on Brian, telling him to relax. He did, but not fully. Edward leaned around Brian and looked at me. "Bella, is that you? How is this possible? When were you changed?" he moved to take my hand but I instinctively moved away.

"Don't you touch me. You gave up that right when you left me broken hearted in a parking lot." I told him menacingly.

He relaxed his hand and pulled away. "Fine, but can we please just talk, like civilized people?" he said, eyeing Brain who was still shirtless.

"Civilized people? You can't be serious," I stepped around Brian to be toe to toe with Edward, "Civilized people don't abandon the one they love in a forest, then turn around and leave them in a parking lot! Civilized people don't pretend to love someone, when they know damn well, they're just going to up and leave!" I began shaking with hurt and anger.

"I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I was only doing what I thought was best. I was trying to protect you, but now I see how broken I've left you. How can I make it up to you?"

"Look Edward, I'm not the same weak little Bella you left 68 years ago. I'm different now. And I'm perfectly happy with my boyfriend here." Rubbing it in, I walked back to Brian and pecked him on the cheek. He turned his head and caught his lips with mine, deepening to the kiss.

We stopped to look at him when Edward cleared his throat. "Oh, I think you misunderstood my intentions. I have a fiancee, Tanya. She's actually pretty amazing. I simply came here to confirm Rose's observations. But it would be nice if we could be cordial towards each other, seeing as we're moving back to Forks."

I was a bit embarrassed at my assumption that he wanted me back, but quickly shook it off, seeing red again. "That's nice Edward. I'm glad we both ended up happy." I said sternly.

Brian spoke up, "Alright man, you've had your chance to talk. It's time for you to go."

With a crooked smile, he walked towards the door, put his hand on the knob but turned around. "Oh and Bella, you turned out more beautiful than I ever dreamed."

Silently, I nodded.

"Stop hitting on my girl. Like I said, time for you to go. Get the hell out." Brian all but pushed him out the door and spun to face me. "I shouldn't have let him in."

I gave a small smile, "It's not your fault. There's no way you could've known it would be him."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I still feel bad."

I closed the distance between us and hugged him, mumbling in his ear, "Stop it. Now.. I believe we have some unfinished business."

He grinned down at me and kissed my forehead, "Do we?"

I bit my lip and nodded. I took his hand and walked towards the staircase. He followed me willingly. We got to the top of the stairs and he swept me off my feet. I looked at him, "Impatient are we?"

He just chuckled and carried me into one of the many rooms, kicking the door shut behind us. We picked up where we left off.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 7

Bella POV

After we finished our...activities, we decided to go find my friend. Maddy still hadn't come back yet and I was a little worried. I called her cell. No answer. As we ran through the forest, Brian caught sight of Maddy pinned against a tree. We changed direction, heading towards here.

I gasped at what I saw. "Mads!"

She leaned around from her make out session. "Bella! Can I get some privacy here? Jeez.."

Giggling, I pulled Brian along to continue our hunt. I'd have to ask her about this mystery man later, I wouldn't forget. Brian and I ran hand in hand until we caught the scent of deer. We stopped, taking down two animals each.

"Do you wanna walk for a while before we go back?"

I shrugged, took his hand, and simply said "Sure."

We walked for a good 15 minutes in comfortable silence, until he abruptly stopped. I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "What is it babe?"

"Bella. Be honest with me here. Are you considering getting back with Cullen? Cause I saw the way you were looking at him and the way he looked at you." he trailed off.

I couldn't believe he was seriously asking me this. "I don't have feelings for him anymore, and besides he's getting married. So to answer your question, no. But why would you even ask me that?" I was a little annoyed, "I told you what he did to me, and you think that I would just go running back to him? God Brian, I'm not that pathetic."

"Relax, I didn't say that. I just wanted to know if what you and I have is a stable thing."

I took a deep, unnecessary, breath. "Sorry I overreacted. And yes, I'm very happy with you." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his shoulders. Without another word we ran back home. When we got inside, my eyes darted right to the blue envelope on the kitchen island. I went over to open it, while Brian went in the study.

I tore it open impatiently. It read

Bella,  
>I found my mate, Jason. He's amazing. We met on a hunt a few weeks ago, and met up again today, hence why I didn't want you to come hunting with me. He's taking me on a weekend getaway, he hasn't told me where yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I get there. Be back by Monday, maybe. Try not tear down the house.<br>Xoxo  
>Mads.<p>

I flipped the note closed and tossed it back on the counter. Huh, it all makes sense now. Well at least she's happy. Brian came out of the study, gesturing towards the envelope. "Whats in the letter?"

"Maddy's on some trip with her new boyfriend."

"Who?"

"The guy we saw her with in the woods."

"Kinky. Maybe we should go on a getaway of our own."

I playfully smacked his arm, "Watch it."

He laughed, running a hand through his oh so soft hair. "Anyway, I'm heading to the music place to get a new guitar."

I shrugged, "Okay."

He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss, then leaping out the window and getting in his convertible, he sped into town. I sighed, missing him already, and sank into the couch. I turned on the tv, watching some news story about a missing hiker. Could it be a vampire? Hmm...probably a nomad, nothing to worry about.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8

BrianPOV

I parked my car, and casually walked into the music store. Where are the guitars?

I heard a voice from behind me, "Guitars are in the back of the store."

What the hell? Did I say that out loud? I spun around to see, of all people, Edward. Bella told me about his little gift. "Um, thanks man." With that, I walked to the back of store, but heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around. "Is there a problem Edward?"

"Yes Brian there is. I need you to stay away from Bella. She's still mine."

I looked at him, "Don't you have a girlfriend or something? Is Eddie boy not getting any lovin at home?" I said sarcastically.

"Look, just stay away from Bella and we won't have a problem. Understood?"

"I really like Bella, and no I'm not going to leave her. I won't follow in your footsteps." I laughed, "No pun intended."

"You don't deserve her."

"And you do?" I snorted. He couldn't be serious.

"I'm serious Millson. Stay. Away. From. Bella."

In the next instant he was gone. Freak. He left her and now wants me to do the same.

I wondered around the guitar section until a I found a nice one. Dark blue with black streaks on it. Great. I went to the bored looking cashier, paid for my new baby, and headed to the car park.

Where the hell is my car? I ran around the lot, searching for my convertible. I know I drove here, but where's my ride. After circling the car park for a third time, it came to me. Son of a gun.

Cullen. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I sat there on my laptop reading some gossip article. Not exciting, but I needed something to help pass the time. Brain must've decided to make another stop. No big deal, but it would've been nice if he told me.

I stood up and walked downstairs at a human pace, no sense in running. As I made it to the last step I smelled a scent. Cullen? I sniffed the air again. Yup, Edward.

"Edward?" I called out, fully aware of his presence. I made my way to the living room, only to find the bronze haired traitor, that I loved so much waiting for me on the couch.

Without a word, he crossed the room in seconds and enveloped me in a hug. I stood there, stiff. "Why?" I asked, not being able to form a full sentence.

He let go and stepped back, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I put my hand up, "I don't want your apology, I asked you why."

During his silence I took a second to look at him. I saw the Edward I knew in high school, the Edward I loved unconditionally. Then I saw the same man that left me. Twice.

He took and unnecessary breath, "Bella, I left to keep you safe. It was really for your own good, you were much too fragile, and I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"Getting hurt? Do you know how much it hurt me to lose you? How much it hurt me to lose you again?" I was getting angry now.

"I know, and that's why I'm here. To apologize. I still want us to be friends, and try to put the past behind us."

I took a deep, soothing breath. Maddy talked to me about forgiving him. I didn't think I could ever do it. But now, I can. I've gotten some closure. And I realize I don't love him anymore. I'm not exactly happy about it, but what's done is done. There's no going back and changing things. Edward leaving made me a stronger person.

"Look.." I was cut off mid sentence by Edwards lips. I realized how internally conflicted I am. How long I've waited for this moment, to kiss my first love, one more time. But I couldn't forget how he left me. Not only once but twice. And what about Brian? In the short time I've known him, I found how much I love him.

As if on cue, Brain walked through the front door. Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 10

I pulled away from Edward and looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words.

Brian wasn't.

"What is this?" He was fuming. Absolutely pissed.

"Brian, this really isn't what you think." I know how cliche this sounded, but it was all I could think of at this point.

"I go to the store, I'm gone less than a hour and I come back to see my girlfriend sucking her exes face off! What am I supposed to think Bella? Am I supposed to believe this is just some casual goodbye?" He was angry, but I could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"He kissed me first. I didn't want it, I don't want him. Brian, I love you. Not him. He doesn't mean anything to me. You're my future. You're my everything. Please understand." I've never been one to articulate words very well, but I tried my best to get my point across.

He shook his head angrily. "Oh, you didn't want it? Right, that's why you were kissing him back just as eagerly."

He brushed past me and Edward, and went down the basement steps. Moments later, music was blaring through the house.

I spun to look at Edward. "Look at this! Look what youve done! This is low, even for you. You had no right kissing me, or even touching me for that matter. Now my relationship is on the line, all because of you!"

"Bella, I'm so.."

My anger erupted and I slapped him right across the face. "Leave. Right now. Get out." I pointed to the door, "get out!"

Holding his right cheek, he did as I asked, and left.

I took a deep breath. Brian. I walked towards the basement door, and flitted down the steps. I saw him, slumped over in one of the three barstools, with his head in his arm on the bar. I flicked off the stereo system and went to sit next to him, putting my hand on his thigh.

"Babe?" I whispered.

He didn't move.

I intwined my fingers with his free hand. "Babe please hear me out. I'm so sorry that that happened. I didn't even know Edward was coming here. I came downstairs and next thing I knew he kissed me. I didn't want it. And, I love you. So much. Please forgive me." I was practically begging this man not to hate me.

He didn't say anything, just got up from the bar and went upstairs at vampire speed. I dejectedly stayed in my seat. What else does he want me to say? I really love him and I mean everything I'm telling him. What else can I possibly do to convince him?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of drawers slamming closed. No. I flew out of the stool, knocking it over, and blasted up the steps to Brians room, where I found him tossing clothes into a duffel bag.

Standing in the doorway, I begged him to stay, one last time. "Brian, I can't let you leave. In the past few weeks, you've become the whole world to me. What you saw today was a misunderstanding. I..."

He cut me off. He walked towards me

"Save it Bella. I know what I saw. I've heard everything I need to hear, and I think it best if I leave. I don't think we're good for each other anymore."

He went back to the bed where his duffel bag sat, picked it up,and brushed past me.

This couldn't be happening. I'm already losing him. I just stood there, dumbfounded. I heard the door open and shut.

I couldn't let this happen. I flew out the bedroom window as fast as I could in attempt to stop him.

But when i got outside, i realized he was gone. I lost him.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 11

Everyone was gone. Maddy was on some romantic getaway with her new man friend, Brian left three days ago, and I haven't heard from him since. This is all a misunderstanding. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Now I'm sitting here. In the living room watching reruns. As a human, I would be crying about my life over a tub of ice-cream. But no. I'm stronger now.  
>I tried to explain to Brian what really happened and he refuses to believe me.<p>

He won't even answer my calls, or texts. I need to find him. We need to at least talk. Right now.

Decided. I flicked off the tv and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed a quick shower and put on some clothes. Skinny jeans, a tank top, and a grey cardigan. That should do it. Going downstairs I threw on my black flats, and grabbed my keys.

Jumping in my car I pulled out of the garage and drove around town. After going to four different bars I saw Brians car in the lot of a motel. Whats he doing here? Oh well, at least I found him.

I slowed down and hooked a left into the parking lot. I went to the motel office and rang the bell at the desk. "Excuse me?"

A rather large, balding man stepped out of the office. "What can I do for you pretty lady?" he twirled the toothpick in his mouth as he spoke.

Not impressed.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I was looking for my friend, I think he's staying here."

"What's the name?"

"Brian Millson."

He flipped through the tattered guest book. "Usually I don't give out this type of information, but for you, I'll make an exception." he winked.

I was completely creeped out, but didn't say anything.

"Ah here he is. Room 12. Go through those doors, up the stairs, and it's on the right."

I smiled, "Thanks." With that, i turned on my heels and made my way up the stairs, while practicing my apology speech in my head. As I approached the room, I heard...moaning? I got to the door and before I could knock, I heard Brians voice. What's going on in there?

Forget knocking. I twisted the doorknob until it broke off and pushed right into the room. I was greeted with a strawberry blonde, laying on the bed, making out with my Brian.

I gasped. He turned to look at me, eyes wide.

I was absolutely pissed off.

"Bella."

I put my hand up, "I don't want to hear it! Obviously you've wasted no time replacing me. I came here to apologize to you! And I walk in to see you dry humping this bimbo."

"Bella, look I..."

"No! You blamed me for what happened with Edward, and I didn't even want it! But now you're off doing the same thing. I should've known."

Out of rage, I reached out and flipped the mattress, knocking them both on the floor.

I stared down at them. Pathetic. "Brian, I want the rest of your shit, out of my house. Pack it up, and move it out." i jabbed my finger towards the door.

I walked out of the room and out of his life. No more apologizing. I'm done.

Clicking my fob, I slid into my car, processing everything. Sighing, I turned over the engine and got on the free way, heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight

Thank you to everyone who likes the story and has been writing reviews.

Chapter 12

After parking my car in the garage, I stood in front of the house for a while. I needed to let some steam off. I ran into the woods as fast as my feet would carry me, knocking every tree down that stood in my way.

Finally, I reached a clearing and stopped. I looked back on my path of destruction. Disgusted, I flopped down on my back, staring up at the sky. Why did I seem to repel everyone? I lost everyone I was ever close to. Edward. Brian. Charlie. Renee. Charlie was killed in the line of duty years ago. Renee and Phil were both in a fatal car accident. What was wrong with me? Of course I knew my parents wouldn't last forever, even so, their untimely deaths were a shock to me.

I'm so screwed up. A huge gust of air blew by, and the leaves rustled around me. Now what?

I stood up, taking a defensive stance, surveying the area. I didn't see or hear anything.

Way to overreact Bella. I sighed and decided to head back home. Enough self pity. I need to go home and get my act together.

As I approached my house, I saw a car parked out front. What the hell? My eyes wandered to the porch and saw a short girl, with her hair in a bun, holding a big box, standing at the front door.

I walked up behind her. "Can i help you?"

She turned around.

My eyes got wide, "Alice!" a giant smile spread across my face and I ran to hug her.

She hugged me back, "Bella! I guess it's true. You're like us now! I saw it in my vision but didn't believe it. You're gorgeous!"

I was still grinning, "Thanks pixie."

"And I see your sense of fashion has improved." she beamed.

I shrugged. "Hey, do you wanna come inside?"

She shook her head with a sad smile, "I don't have time, I have to put the finishing touches on Eddies wedding. I just came by to remind you that the wedding is this Saturday. Oh and I have something for you." She handed me the box, "Wear this on saturday."

I smiled half heartedly.

"I'm gonna get going here, so I'll see you this weekend." she hugged me again.

"See you then."

She grinned and seemingly danced back to her car, waved again, then pulled off.

I looked down at the box in my hands. Did I even want to go to the wedding?  
>I don't know, but today's Wednesday, so I have a little time to think about it. Great. Balancing the box in my left hand, I fished around my jeans pocket with my right hand, looking for my keys. When I found them, I pushed them into the lock and stepped inside.<p>

Kicking the door shut, I took the box upstairs and set it on my bed. I was a bit curious as to what was inside. I popped the top off and pushed the tissue paper aside.

I pulled the dress out. It was beautiful. I stripped out of my clothes, and hurriedly tried it on. The dress was strapless, a deep blue color, and had a grey bow tied around the waist. The bottom of the dress billowed out a bit and came to just above my knee. Though it hugged my curves in all the right places.

I've never been one to be materialistic, this was amazing. All I need are some shoes and I'm all set. I rummaged through my closet until I found my brand new 3inch heels, that Maddy had gotten me for my birthday a while back. I figured this was the time to actually wear them. They were simple peep toes, but complimented the dress perfectly.

I checked myself out in the mirror again, then decided to take it off before I found some way to ruin it. Carefully I hung up the dress in my closet, and decided to go hunt. I needed the energy.

As I ran through the woods, I took some time to think. Maybe I would go. Maddy always told me about forgiveness and moving forward. Maybe she's right. Going to this wedding would be my perfect chance for closure. I hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

To be honest, the days leading up to the wedding passed without incident, Maddy still hadn't come back, but she called to tell me they went from Spain to Paris. I was a little jealous, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Before I knew it, Saturday morning rolled around and I was staring in the mirror, willing myself to get ready. I huffed and took a shower, just to freshen up. I got out, wrapped myself in a towel and dried my hair. I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I padded out to my room and got the dress out carefully, laying it out on my bed. I went over to my dresser, and pulled out loads of makeup Maddy bought for me. Going back to my bathroom, I dumped everything on the vanity.

I applied a light gray eyeshadow. Put on black liquid eyeliner, winging the end slightly. I added a little pink blush, and put on my mascara. Finishing it of with a nude lip gloss. I looked presentable. Besides, it's Tanya's day, not mine.

After blow drying my hair, I plugged the curling iron in, and quickly began to curl my hair, letting it fall in loose curls, framing my face.

I went back out to my room and put my dress on, then slipped into my shoes.

The clock downstairs struck 1:30, and I figured I should make my way to the Cullens. I grabbed my keys and drove to their house. It was beautifully decorated. Obviously Alices work.

I walked up the porch and knocked. Esme answered, pulling my into a motherly hug "Oh Bella! We've missed you so much dear. Please, come in."

I hugged her back then stepped inside, "This is..well this is amazing."

Alice came around the corner beaming, obviously hearing my compliment, "Thanks! Bella I see you wore the dress after all, you look gorgeous." she took my hand above my head and twirled me, to get a better look.

I smiled, "Thanks Ali."

Esme clasped her hands together, "Well Im going to finish helping Tanya get ready. Bella why don't you go find a seat, the wedding will be starting soon."

I smiled and nodded, then went to grab a seat in their lavishly decorated backyard.

About 30 minutes later, the wedding was about to begin and everyone took their seats. Edward was standing at the alter looking as handsome as ever. Tux, polished shoes, neat bronze hair, golden eyes; perfection. Our eyes met, and he flashed me a crooked apologetic smile. I looked away, skillfully avoiding him.

The music began to play and Tanya came into view, with Carlisle on her arm.  
>She was absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair hung around her face elegantly, with a sapphire pin holding it under the veil, her dress flowed around her freely.<p>

She seemed to float down the aisle until he handed her off to Edward. She smiled brightly at him and Edward returned the smile. They began to speak their vows.

They said "I do" and kissed each other sweetly. As they turned to face the crowd, everyone stood up to clap, but I stayed seated.

I couldn't help but feel this fairytale was supposed to be mine.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I watched as the newly weds moved to the dance floor, to share their first dance. They spun around expertly, while everyone surrounded them. As the dance ended, everyone clapped, and a loud whistle came from Emmett. I turned around to giggle at him. He flashed a smile at me, as the rest of the guests grabbed their partners and got out on the floor.

I had no date. This is embarrassing. Maybe I can get out if here, without being noticed.

That's when I heard a voice behind me. "May I have this dance?" I turned to see Jasper standing behind me with his hand extended. I smiled and put my hand in his. "I don't think my dancing has improved any."

He chuckled, "In that case, I'll lead."

And lead he did. Before I knew it, we were twirling around the dance floor, just as well as Edward did with Tanya.

I was actually starting to have fun, when the song ended and I grinned. So did Jasper. "I better get back to Alice before she starts wondering what happened to me."

I nodded, "Thanks for the dance."

He chuckled, "Anytime Bella."

Considering, I no longer had a dance partner, I went inside the house, in attempt to leave. That's when a booming laughter stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Still trying to run away Bella?" He was still laughing.

I spun around to meet Emmett's eyes. I smirked, "No, of course not, I was just going out to my car to get something.."

I was never a good liar.

"Right, well I'm sure your 'something' can wait. Let's dance."

I sighed. There was no way I was leaving this wedding.  
>"Alright Emmett, one dance."<p>

He laughed and took my hand, leading me back to the crowd. Great, a slow song.

We stopped under the hanging lanterns and he turned to face me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he put his around my waist.

If I could be blushing, I would. I looked at Emmett and realized he was actually very attractive. His brown curly hair, honey eyes, dimples, muscular build. Everything. Our eyes locked and I quickly looked away. Oh no, what am I doing? Emmett is practically my brother. This is wrong.

He cleared his throat, "You look beautiful Bells."

I laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood, "You're not too bad yourself."

We continued to sway to the music and I let my eyes wander, I glanced over at Edward who was watching us over Tanya's head. He didn't look happy.

Had he heard what Emmett said? But why should he care? He's a married man now, I'm no longer a concern of his.

We continued our dance until the music ended. "Up for another miss. Swan?"

"Why not." This song was a bit faster, but not really up beat. So we kept swaying side to side. After the song ended we just stood there and looked at it each other.

I cleared my throat to break the silence between us, "I better get going."

"Oh right, let me walk you to your car."

I quirked my eyebrow. "You know I can handle myself now, right?"

He just gestured for me to go ahead of him, a smile playing on his lips. I complied.

We walked through the house, went through the front door, and to my car. I turned around and smiled, "Well thanks for.."

I was cut off by Emmett's lips pressed against mine.

No. This was too fast. I just saw my first love get married and now his brother is kissing me. I put my hands in his chest and pushed him away. "I'm sorry Em, I can't do this." I twisted around and wrenched my car door open. Slamming it behind me, pulling my spare car key off the bottom of my shoe, shoving the it in the ignition, and speeding home.

I pulled into my garage and ran in the house. What did I just do? This was wrong on so many levels. I went upstairs and put on some yoga pants and a tshirt, I tied my hair into a ponytail and settled into the couch downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight.  
>AN- Thank you to everyone for all the great reviews, and support. It's really appreciated and I'm glad those of you are enjoying the story. There's much more to come, so stay tuned. Thanks!

BPOV

I had been thinking about the wedding for days. Literally. I haven't hunted in at least a week, and my eyes are pitch black. I huffed, got up off my bed, and dragged myself to the closet to get some clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain white v neck T-shirt, then I was off to shower.

As I finished streaking the conditioner through my hair, I heard a knock on the door downstairs. What the hell? I twisted the shower knob off so I could get a better listen. I heard three soft knocks again. Annoyed, I got out of the shower and quickly put my clothes on.

I moved down the stairs, and checked the clock on the far wall. Whoever it is better have a damn good reason for being here at 2 o'clock in the morning.

I pulled the door open. Emmett.

He smiled. "Hi Bells."

Unnecessarily, I cleared my throat. The last time I had seen him, or had any contact with the Cullens, was at the wedding. "Hey."

"Mind if I come in?"

I opened the door further, giving him room to come inside. He walked in and stood there a bit awkwardly. I shut the door and turned to look at him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets "Look Bella, sorry about what happened at the uh.. wedding."

I bit my lip, "Emmett...what about Rose? I mean, you can't just pretend like she doesn't count."

He took a deep breath. "Rose left."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wait...what?"

"Rose left, right before the wedding. She and Tanya never got along and she didn't support the marriage."

"Why didn't you go with her? You just let your girlfriend leave, all by herself?"

He sighed, "She didn't exactly tell us she was leaving. After we got back to Forks, she went hunting one night, and never came back. There's nothing I can do about it, but I miss her like hell."

He wasn't his usual self. I always knew Emmett to be joking and happy. I had to admit, I felt kind of bad for him, especially considering I went through a similar situation with Edward.

Slowly, I walked to Emmett and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a friendly hug. "Emmett, I'm sorry."

He hugged me back, "It's fine Bells. I actually came here to apologize to you. I really am sorry." he gave me a sad smile.

I pulled away and ran a hand through my still damp hair. "Em, you don't have to apologize. I wasn't all that innocent either. So, don't worry about it. Things happen, right?"

"Yeah, things happen..."

There were a few moments of silence.. I couldn't take it anymore. "So, I was just about to go for a hunt."

"Oh yeah, I should probably get going. See you later Bells."

"Bye Em."

With that, he walked out.

As I was hunting, I found that it would be more fun with Emmett. I wanted to see him happy again. He was a good guy, and Rose just left him with no warning.

As I took down my last deer, I began to wonder if I actually had feelings for Emmett. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight

After I got home from my hunt, I realized it was after 5am. I must've gone further than I thought. I owe Alice a visit. We haven't talked since the wedding, and quite frankly I'm tired of sitting in the house alone. Emmett and I ironed things out, and there's zero awkward.

Decision made. I went upstairs to change into something Alice would approve of. I put on a tight blue floral skirt, and a black tucked in tank top, with some dark gray flats. This will do. I pulled my hair up in a neat bun, and applied a bit of mascara.

I grabbed my car keys and drove to the Cullens.

I jogged up the steps, and before I could even knock, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Alice. She let me go.

She was beaming, "It's so good to see you."

I smiled, "Same to you Ali."

"Well come on inside!"

I stepped past her and looking around. Things have definitely...changed. The atmosphere in the house was different.

"Bella you look great, I see I've rubbed off on you. Love the skirt."

I looked down and needlessly smoothed it out, "Thanks. Hey Ali, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, anything!"

She towed me upstairs to her room and she sat down in a chair, while I stood, leaning against the dresser.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's just that, I talked to Emmett..and he told me about Rose leaving, I just wonder... Did you see that coming?"

She sighed, "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"Yes. I saw it coming, but I promised Rose I wouldn't say anything. Edward saw it in my head too, and told me it was for the best. I agreed with him, and nobody told Emmett."

"Alice..what..why would you do that! Do you know how much you hurt him?"  
>I wasn't happy.<p>

"Rose never wanted Emmett. She settled for him. They weren't mates, and they weren't meant to be. It was only a matter of time before Rose met someone else. Besides, Emmett deserved better than that." She winked.

I threw my hands up in the hair, "Alice, what are you talking about? This is crazy."

She smirked and simply tapped her temple.

That's when we were interrupted by Carlisle. He pushed the door open, "Hello Bella." he smiled.

"Hi Carlisle."

"We're all going hunting, would either of your like to join us?"

I shrugged, "I'm good, I actually just went."

He looked at Alice, who then gave me a pleading look.

I smiled, "Go ahead Ali. Don't worry about it, I'll probably just head home anyway."

"No, stay! Make yourself at home, we'll be back soon."

"Are you sure?"  
>I really didn't want to go home, considering I'd just be alone. At least if I stayed here, there's a chance I wouldn't be by myself.<p>

Carlisle half smiled, "You're always welcome here Bella."

"Thank you."

Alice hopped off the chair, gave me a quick hug and headed downstairs. Moments later, I heard everyone leave. I decided to look at some of Alices fashion magazines while I waited for them to return. I gathered about four and went down to the living room.

After reading half of them, I heard the back door open. Finally, someone was back. I looked up from my magazine, and saw the last people I had expected.

Edward and Tanya.

They looked surprised to see me. I stood up off the couch, instinctively tugging my skirt down a bit.

Tanya spoke first, "Bella! It's so good to see you." She extended her hand out to me, smiling.

Reluctantly, I plastered a smile on my face and shook her hand, "Likewise."

"Well you just look lovely!"

I was beginning to get suspicious of her sudden kindness. "Um.. Thanks, same to you..."

Edward still hadn't said anything.

She coughed lightly, "Excuse me while I take these upstairs, and freshen up." She held up some shopping bags of hers, and took off up the stairs.

I looked at Edward, who had already been staring me down, head to toe, for the past minute or so.

Secretly, I was glad my outfit showed me off in all the right places. I did a mini celebration dance in my head. One point for Bella. Wee.

That's when Tanya came prancing down the steps, in a totally different outfit and bubble gum grin on her face. "Eddie! Can you help my with my zipper?"

He was pulled out of his trance. "Of..of course."

She waltzed over and stood in front of him in a baby pink tank top, bone straight hair, and a white skirt so short it was almost criminal-no wonder she couldn't zip it herself.

He zipped her up swiftly, and went to stand by her side.

"Why don't we take a seat?"

I moved back to my spot on the sofa, as they took the love seat. "So how was the honeymoon?"

Tanya's eyes lit up with excitement as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
>"Oh Bella! It was so romantic! Eddie took me to this cute little private island, called...oh what was it dear?"<p>

She was snapping her fingers, as if it would actually help her remember.

Edward cleared his throat, "Isle Esme."

"Right! Yes, that one. And oh it was just amazing. We went swimming, sight seeing, and of course locked ourselves in the bedroom." she wagged her eyebrows. "Honestly though Bella, it was all I could ever ask for, and so much more!"

She was definitely rubbing this in, every chance she got. I wish I hadn't asked.  
>"That's wonderful, I'm so glad you're both happy."<p>

She smiled up at him and snuggled closer, "Yeah, we're very happy."

This was getting uncomfortable. Out of habit, I crossed my legs and stared swinging one.

"So Bella, what have you been up to recently?"

I looked at her. I couldn't tell her the truth, because it just sounded pathetic. "Um, nothing much really."

She cocked her head to side, sporting a cocky grin,"Oh well did you enjoy the wedding?"

I swallowed. "Yes, it was beautiful."

She flipped her hair again, "Yeah my dress was custom made and everything. Alice sorted it out for me and planned the whole thing. She's a doll."

"Yeah she's great."

That's when we heard the door open. Emmett walked in. I sighed in relief. His steps slowed when he came in the living room, taking in the scene before him. Edward and Tanya huddled on the love seat, me on the sofa opposite them.

"Hey guys!"

I smiled, wide. My turn. "Em!" I patted the seat next to me. He grinned and walked over, flopping down as close to me as possible.

Edward got stiff. Tanya looked surprised.

Emmett looked at everyone, "Did I miss something?"

I smirked,"Of course not." I uncrossed my legs and moved them closer to his, rubbing him slightly. "Tanya was just telling me about their honeymoon. It sounded like they had a really good time."

Emmett's eyes were fixed on my legs, but he tore them away to see my face, then look at theirs "Oh yeah?"

I smiled and nodded.

Tanya bobbed her head in agreement, and began to tell the story all over again.

As she was talking, I felt Emmett's hand move to my thigh and rest there. I put my hand over his and smiled. I didn't mind, it actually felt... Good.

This is where I wanted to be, with Emmett. He was easy, fun, and loving.

Edward and Tanya are happy, and I deserve happiness just as much as they do. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
>I don't own Twilight<p>

Sorry for taking so long updating.

BPOV

After another hour and a half of listening to to Tanya brag about her marriage, I finally had enough. I took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the cable box. "I..uh..I better get going."

Edward perked up and looked at me. "So soon?"

I nodded "Yeah, super busy." Patting Emmett's hand, I stood up off the couch and went to the door. I put my shoes on and felt someone behind me. I turned to see Edward.

Not what I expected.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked at him, "Look Edward, you've had the chance to talk, and you haven't said anything. I have to go." I turned to the door, and felt someone grab my wrist. I spun around, prepared to scold Edward, but melted when i saw Emmett.

He grinned, "I'll walk you out."

I perked up a little, "Oh, you're such a gentleman."

He chuckled and followed me outside, down the steps, never letting go of my hand.

When we reached my car, I leaned against the car door, facing Emmett. Our hands were still entwined.

Emmett looked down at me, "Can I kiss you?"

Wordlessly, I got up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me closer around the waist. We stopped and leaned our foreheads together.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

I giggled, "Of course."

He kissed me again deeply. Shamelessly, I threaded my fingers through his hair, and moaned. We leaned away a little and he chuckled. I smiled.

I kissed him again lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let me know when you get home." he smiled, my favorite Em smile.

"Will do."

I opened my car door and started to get in, when I looked back at the house and saw the curtain move. Hm, someone was watching us. I shrugged internally, payback.

I slid in the car, Emmett shut the door and stepped away for the sake of his toes. I looked out the window and waved, then pulled out of the driveway, and headed home, grinning the whole way.

Emmett POV

I stepped away from the car, and Bella drove off. I found that when I was with Bella, I didn't miss Rose as much. This was progress. I smiled to myself and walked back in the house.

The whole family was back.

Jasper was watching some sports review show. Edward stared off in space, Tanya glared at me. Esme gave me a knowing smile. Carlisle must've been up in his office. That's when I saw Alice, as she launched herself at me. "Emmett!"

I laughed, "What?"

She playfully hit my arm, "You know what I'm talking about! You and Bella." she wiggled her eyebrows. "I knew it! You two are so cute."

I laughed again, "Alice calm down."

My phone buzzed, alerting me I had a text. I went to pick it up off the table, but Edward beat me to it, reading the message. His facial expression morphed from shock, to anger. He shot me a dirty look and tossed me my phone, obviously not intending for me to catch it, as he threw it at my feet. Luckily I caught it in time before it shattered.

I touched the screen to read the message.

'Just got in. Thanks for today. It was good seeing you'

I smiled and texted back 'Have a good night Bells, see you tomorrow'

A moment later she responded 'You too, can't wait'

I looked up from my phone to see an empty room. Weird. I shrugged and went up to my room, to watch some classic football footage. I grabbed a pillow and settled into my recliner and took a deep, relaxing breath.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

The next morning, I watched the sun rise with a smile on my face. I'm feeling optimistic for the first time, in a long time. I sighed and sat up, looking down from the roof. I spent the night up here, soaking in the fresh air and freedom. I swung off the roof, through my open bedroom window, landing with a light thud.

I could use a shower. I went to my closet, grabbed a pair of capris and a light pink floral tank top. After washing up and shampooing my hair, I stepped out, dried off, and got dressed.

I toweled my hair and proceeded to straighten it. My bangs didn't like me today, so I bobby pinned them back. I put on small pearl earrings, and applied some eyeliner to my upper lid, mascara, and plain Chapstick. I couldn't find my lipgloss..

Tossing my night clothes in the hamper, I stepped out of the bathroom, pleased with my appearance.

I heard my cell phone buzzing on the nightstand. I bolted over to answer it, without checking the caller ID "Hello?"

"Bella!"

I immediately regretted answering it, "Oh, hi Tanya."

She giggled, "Since we had such a great talk yesterday, I was thinking we could do it again."

Was she serious? That was one of the worst experiences ever, until Emmett came and saved me. Emmett. I smiled at the thought.

"Uh yeah Tanya, about that.."

She cut me off, "Don't worry, Emmett's here, so you'll get to see him too."

I grinned. "Okay, I'll be over in a few."

"Great!"

She hung up before even saying goodbye. I sighed, what am I doing? I'm about to be in the same situation I was in yesterday.

Dismissing the thought, I grabbed my flip flops and car keys, and drove to the Cullens. I parked up in the driveway, and I felt myself being pulled out of the car. I inhaled. Emmett.

"Hey Em."

He let go, "I missed you."

I giggled and kissed him sweetly. "I missed you too."

We walked inside, hand in hand. We were greeted by Tanya perched in Edwards lap, running her hands through his already messy hair, and kissing him like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Instinctively, my grip tightened on Emmett's hand, letting him know I was uncomfortable. He simply kissed my temple and cleared his throat.

They turned to look at us. Tanya smirking. Edwards eyes trained on me and Ems entwined hands.

"Hi Bella!" she got up off the couch and skipped towards me, looking at her watch, "Wow, you made great timing."

"Uh yeah."

She pulled me into a stiff, one armed hug. I hugged her back.

"Well come have a seat, make yourself comfortable."

Emmett lead me to the sofa, where he sat down and patted his lap. I sat next to him, leaning back, and throwing one of my legs over his. He smiled and rested his hand on it. Eddie boy clearly didn't like this. Oh well.

Tanya took a seat next to her husband, clasping their hands together. She smiled lovingly at him, then turned to look at me. "So Bella, I have to ask, are you and Emmett dating?"

Emmett and I turned to face each other, both smiling. I looked back to Tanya, grinning, "Yeah, I think so."

Em nodded in agreement.

That's when the arm rest next to Edward snapped. Tanya was surprised "Darling, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just need some air."

He snatched his hand away from hers, and stomped out the front door, slamming it, nearly shattering the glass. Seconds later my phone vibrated in my pocketing, indicating I had a text. I swiftly pulled it out and checked.

It was Edward, asking me to come outside. I snorted and slid it back into my pocket.

Tanya looked uncomfortable without her partner. "Um, I'm gonna go check on him. Excuse me." she got up and walked quickly to the front door, shutting it softly behind her.

We heard everything they were saying, but decided not to comment. "Bells, I'm sorry about this, I don't know what crawled up his butt and died.."

I laughed, knowing all too well what was wrong with him. And it had nothing to do with his butt.

Emmett patted my leg again, "Do you wanna head on upstairs?"

Nodding, I untangled our legs, took his hand, as he lead me to his room.

The rest of the night consisted of movies and joking around. I checked my phone and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. I stretched, "Em I gotta get going."

He gave me a sad look. "Do you have to?"

I nodded. I stood up off the beanie bag and Emmett pulled me into a big hug. He bent down and kissed me, harder than before. I tangled my hands in his hair and moaned.

He chuckled and pulled away, "Someone's getting excited."

I jabbed him in the stomach, "Hey! I'm not the only one." with that I spun around and waltzed down the stairs, only to bump into none other than Edward.

Oh boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight

A/N: So sorry for the delayed updates! To make up for it, there will be two chapters posted today. Anyway, enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.

Thanks a bunch for all the positive and encouraging reviews! It's all appreciated. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

BPOV

As I passed by, his hand brushed mine, slipping me a piece of paper. Well, that was...bold. Out of curiosity, I shoved the slip in my pocket, never breaking my pace for the door.

Just as I reached the knob, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Emmett. I felt him bend over to whisper in my ear, "Not so fast."

I placed my arm over top of his and leaned back into him, humming in contentment. He kissed me on my neck, and I spun around to catch his lips. We moved in such perfect sync, it was almost like magic.

After a few moments, we broke away, leaning our foreheads together. "I really gotta go."

He groaned, "Fine, fine."

We walked to my car in silence. "Let me know when you get home."

I nodded with a smile, "Em you know I can take care of myself now, right?"

Emmett shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I still want to make sure you make it back safely. Look, I'm not a mushy guy or anything, but I love you Bells." he passed a hand through his hair shyly.

I was the happiest person on this planet. I grinned widely, getting up on my tip toes to kiss him goodbye. "I'll call you when I get home."

He nodded as I slid into my car.

When I got home, I ran in the house, nearly tripping over my own feet. I shook my head at the thought. I made it up to my room and snatched the note Edward gave me out of my pocket. I flipped it open.

'Meet me at our meadow tomorrow night at 9. We need to talk. Please'

Sighing, I ran my hand over his perfect scripting. I'm not meeting him. He doesn't say one word to me, but then expects me to meet him somewhere. He can go straight to hell. Huffing, I tossed the note on my bed and flopped down next to it. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. That's when I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. Emmett. I touched the screen to answer it. "Hey Em."

"Why didn't you tell me you got home?"

I looked at the clock again and sighed, "Yeah sorry about that, I got a little distracted."

"Bells, you know I worry about you."

"Look, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I clicked the phone off and put it on the nightstand. I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk to Emmett, because I really wasn't mad at him. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt and went to shower, hoping it would relax me.

Emmett POV

She just hung up on me.. Did I scare her by telling her I love her?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I don't own Twilight.

A/N: this is the second chapter, for the day. My way of making up for the delayed updates. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome. Thanks so much.

BPOV

In the morning, Maddy called me to let me know she would be staying in Europe for another month. They were trying to go all the way around the world. I wished her luck.

That afternoon I figured I would go for a hunt. I ended up taking down two elk and one rabbit. When I returned home I decided to shower, and call Emmett.

After dressing in dark wash jeans and a fitted black T-shirt, pulling my hair up in a lose ponytail I went to call Emmett.

He answered on the second ring. "Bells!"

I giggled, "Hey."

"I'm going to take you on a real date today."

I beamed in excitement. No more of the other Cullens. Just me and Emmett. "That sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

"Seeing as we can't go to dinner, let's go see a movie."

"What time?"

"How about around 5. Theres a horror movie playing and I really wanted to see it. In the meantime, you should come over and hangout for a bit."

I fidgeted, "Okay. Be there in 20." I ended the call and ran to the Cullens. No car today.

Edward was standing on the porch as I approached the house. He grabbed my wrist as I tried to walk by. "Are you coming tonight?"

I looked up at him, wordlessly. I snatched my arm away and continued on into the house. I saw Emmett on the couch with his back to me, playing video games. I tiptoed over and covered his eyes with my hands.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL? HOP OFF MAN."

I let go and doubled over in a giggle fit. He spun around and saw me. Dropping the controller, he leaped over the back of the couch and grabbed me around my waist. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?"

I continued to giggle and nod my head in agreement. He started tickling me.

After only seconds of torture, I surrendered.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!"

I turned around in his arms, kissing him as hard as possible. He rested his forehead on mine, murmuring "You made me lose my game."

I giggled, "hmm, sorry." wrapping my arms around his neck, I leaned up and kissed him again. Earning whistles from Jasper, resulting in Alice popping him in the head.

Out of nowhere, Tanya came prancing in the room, "Bella! I didn't know you would be by today." throwing me a syrupy smile, followed by a bone crushing hug. She let go and looked between me and Emmett. "So? What are you guys doing today?"

Emmett cut in, "Actually we're just about to head out."

Surprised, I stole a glance at him, but he just winked. I shrugged.

"Oh where?" Tanya inquired.

This was getting ridiculous, so I lied, "Don't know yet."

Thankfully Alice ended Tanya's questionnaire. "Hey Bella, can you come upstairs with me for a second? I need your opinion on something."

Anything to avoid Tanya. "Sure!" I practically sprinted up the stairs.

Alice waited on her chair, wearing a smirk. I shut the door and braced myself on it, "You're my hero."

She laughed, "I could tell you were suffering. But I really did want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Do you and Edward have something going on? That I should know about?"

My head was spinning. "What? Ali, of course not."

"It's just that I had a vision of you and Edward meeting in the forest. Things happened and I was wondering if you were 100% about Emmett."

This was crazy. "Yes. I'm sure about Em, I love him."

She looked at me, "So, you and Edward aren't going to meet?"

"Nope."

She grinned, "Good because you and Emmett have quite a future together. I would know." she tapped her temple.

I smiled, "Anyway, me and Em were gonna go catch a movie, so we're gonna get going."

She smirked, "I know."

I playfully rolled my eyes and went back downstairs. Emmett was waiting by the door. "Ready?"

I nodded and put my shoes on. He took my hand and lead me down the stairs. He opened the car door for me, as I slid in, I looked back at the house only to see Edward standing in the upstairs window, shamelessly watching us. Our eyes met and I looked away.

Emmett hopped in and pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go.

I mumbled, "Damn Cullen drivers."

He started laughing, but backed off the gas a little. I sighed in contentment. We were there in no time. He parked and led me inside to the ticket booth. He bought us two tickets, and we sailed right by the concession stand. We found seats in the back of the theater and took them immediately.

Emmett entwined our hands on the arm rest, bringing the back of my hand up to kiss it. I smiled.

As the lights dimmed, the most pungent odor hit me right in the face. Werewolf. I felt Emmett tense up. My eyes locked on a tan figure who was already staring at me.

Jacob.

After being brought back to reality by a woman, his imprint I'm assuming, they took a seat on the opposite side of the theater.

Em leaned over, whispering in my ear, "You still wanna stay?"

I kissed his cheek and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

We settled into our seats and watched the movie. I jumped throughout half of it as Emmett shook with laughter at my reactions. I grumbled, tough ass.

As the credits began to roll, we made our way out of the theater, in hopes of avoiding Jacob.

No such luck.

While looking up at Emmett I slammed right into Jacob. Son of a gun. I looked up, wrinkling my nose. "Uh, hi."

He half smiled, "Bella, hi." he pulled me into an awkward one armed hug.

He was my old best friend. I missed him. I missed his sunny smile, and personality. But honestly, he was the worst thing I had ever smelled. I let go and stepped back to Emmett.

"So how ya been Bells?"

I squeezed Emmett's hand, "I've been good. You?"

He pulled the woman closer, "I've been really good. Oh this is my fiancee, Natalie." he gestured to the beautiful tanned girl.

I extended my hand, "Nice to meet you.."

She took it, clearly startled by my cold touch. "Same to you."

I looked back at Emmett, who was wearing a face of stone, masked with a partial smile. "Jake you probably know Emmett."

Jake glanced at him, "Oh right. Good to see you again man."

Emmett just nodded and smiled. "Well Bells we better get going." He leaned down and kissed my temple. I smiled "Yeah. It was good seeing you Jake."

We began to turn around when Jacob touched my wrist, "Bells? Maybe we could hangout sometime and catch up a little."

"No Jake, I don't think so."

He didn't say anything else, just gave me a quick goodbye and went back to Natalie. I did feel sort of guilty, but he left me after he imprinted, he pretty much forgot about me. Now, I don't need to go back in time and try and rekindle severed ties. Besides, we're sworn enemies.

Our friendship was over.

Emmett clicking the fob brought me out of my thoughts. We both got in the car and silently rode back to the Cullens.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello Internet friends. My apologies for not updating sooner, but here it is. Thank you for all the positive reviews, they're so encouraging! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. As always, reviews are welcome. Thanks!

Chapter 21

I stayed with Emmett a little while longer, and left around 8pm. He offered to drive me home, but I declined. I wanted to run with some fresh air. It felt good.

When I got home, I went to check my email, as I hadn't done that in a while. Nothing. Well, that's pathetic. I turned off my laptop and shut it forcefully. I looked around my room and realized I had nothing to do. Hm. I took my hair out of my pony tail, relieving some of the tension, and sprawled out on my bed.

After closing my eyes for a few seconds, I felt someone watching me. I snapped my eyes open, only to find Edward standing over me. I gasped and sat up quickly. He backed up.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing? How'd you get in here?"

He just looked at me, "I figured you wouldn't come tonight. So I came to you."

"Yeah I see that.. But how'd you get in here?"

He smiled crookedly, "The window."

That brought back memories.

"You need to leave."

"I just want to talk to you." he sat down at the end of my bed. "I..it hurts to see you with Emmett, especially when I remember what we had.."

"And you don't think it hurts me to see you with Tanya? Do you realize how hard it was to watch you marry her? So don't give me this b.s, you left me. Not the other way around."

I stood up off the bed and crossed the room to lean on the desk.

"I know Bella, and I'm forever sorry for that. But that's why I'm here. I love you. Ive always loved you and seeing you with Emmett.. I just can't bear it."

I shrugged, "Look, Emmett makes me happy. And you have Tanya, so why won't you just leave me alone?"

He got up off the bed, and walked to me slowly, "I can't just leave you alone. I know you still love me."

I couldn't deny, I did love Edward. But he hurt me in more way that one, and I can't just let that go. I huffed, "Edward, you need to leave. You shouldn't be here in the first place."

Now he was getting too close for comfort. He reached up to touch my cheek and I couldn't help but relish in it. I breathed a sigh of relief, then realized what I was doing and snapped out of it. "Edward stop."

Before I knew it, he crushed his lips on mine and pushed me back on the desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned in appreciation. This felt right. Our bodies molded together naturally. Just like me and Em.

Emmett..Emmett.

My eyes flew open and I shoved him off of me, sending him into the opposite wall.

"Get out! Get. Out. This is wrong. Get out. Right now. I have Emmett. Get out!"

He stood there grinning at me.

"Are you deaf! I said get the hell out!" I pointed to the window.

Casually, he strolled to the window and leaped out. As he left I heard him mumble to himself, "That's all I needed."

I'm not sure what he meant by that, but at this point it didn't even matter. I just made out with Edward. The same Edward who left me, twice. The same Edward whose married to Tanya. And me.. I'm dating Emmett. I just betrayed Emmett. He would never do this to me. Ever.

I groaned and swept everything off the desk onto the floor, following it up with a stream of curse words.

How could I face Emmett again, knowing what I did to him. How could I face any of the Cullens.. Alice? Edward? Tanya? Emmett.. I rubbed my eyes vigorously and threw myself on the bed.

I'm going to hell..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N; Okay, I know it's been months since I updated.. And I'm beyond sorry for that. Thank you so much for sticking around to see what's going to happen, and I'll be putting up more than one chapter today, to make up lost time. Anyway, please review, and enjoy! Also, I don't own Twilight or anything of the franchise.

I had been thinking about what happened, all night and all morning. I'm the worst person to ever walk the face of the earth. I can't believe it. I just fell right back into Edwards arms, as if nothing happened. Emmett would be completely pissed if he knew..

Maybe I should go to the Cullens and talk to Emmett before Edward beats me to it.

I went upstairs to shower and put on some jeans and a fitted sweatshirt. No need to even attempt to look decent today. I let my hair fall down in natural waves. Time to face the music.

Putting on some knit boots, I got in my car and drove to the Cullens. I pulled up in the driveway and killed the engine. Taking a deep breath I bolted out of the car and knocked on the door.

No answer. I know they're here, I can hear them inside.

I pushed the door and walked inside quietly. Turning the corner, I came to face all the Cullens in the living room, huddled in discussion. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

Carlisle stood up, "Why don't we discuss this later, hm."

Everyone filed out of the room, except Emmett who didn't even turn to look at me. Edward winked at me as he exited the room. Now or never.

I approached the couch and sat next to Emmett. He scooted away from me ever so slightly, but kept his head in his hands, "When were you going to tell me?"

Wow, he jumped right into it. Better play dumb. "Tell you what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't. What are you talking about Em?" I put my hand on his thigh, only for him to brush me off. Dammit.

Suddenly he jumped up and roared down at me. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU SCREWED MY BROTHER?"

I had never felt so small in my life.

"Em..please let me explain."

"Oh please do Bella!" he folded his arms and glared at me.

"Edward showed up last night..and he kissed me. I didn't want it, I swear. It didn't go far at all. I told him to leave and he did. It ended when I thought of you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm so sorry, Em, honestly. It was nothing. And.."

I didn't know what else to say. I sighed and stood up, "I'm so sorry Emmett. Please say something." I touched his arm and he tensed up, flinching away from me.

"Bella.. I need some time. Leave."

"Em I'm sorry.."

He walked away from me. Leaving me to stand there a sobbing mess. Esme came in the room, enveloping my in a light hug. She let go and rubbed my arm, "Do you need a ride home honey?"

I sniffed. "No, no thank you."

Embarrassed, I walked away and went out the front door. I got in my car, and the engine wouldn't turn over. Great. I tried seven more times and gave up. I got out slamming the door in frustration. I kicked the tire and it went flat. Piece of shit.

I began walking home. It started raining. Could this day possibly get any worse? Emmett hates me, my car is overpriced trash, and I'm soaking wet. Awesome.

Finally, I made it home. Can vampires get drunk? Well I sure as hell am gonna try. Thank goodness for Maddy's stash. I went to the cabinet and grabbed an armful of bottles and started tipping them back.

Five full bottles of booze later, I was wasted. I never could really hold my liquor.

Emmett POV

I sat in my room mulling over the whole situation. Who to be mad with? Bella or Edward? Both..

I huffed and squeezed my remote until the plastic cracked. There was a tap on my door. "What?"

"Emmett..can I talk to you?"

I didn't say anything, so she just came right in. Tanya. She sat in the chair across from me. She looked..sad.

"What is it Tanya?"

"Do you think Edward and I are right for each other.. Considering all that happened with him and Bella."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Look Tanya, I got my own shit to sort through, I really can't think about this right now. Why don't you go talk to Alice.. Or better yet, talk to your husband about it."

She grimaced, cocking her head to the side, "Well why don't you take your own advice and go talk to your girlfriend."

I looked up at her, "I don't have time for this."

She got up and went to the door, stopping just short of the thresh-hold "By the way, I already talked to Alice. She wanted me to tell you Bella's at home packing up to move."

"What?"

"Bella's leaving Forks."

Without another word she left, closing my door roughly behind her. Sure, I was mad at Bella, but Edward had a way of charming people. I also knew they had a twisted history. Bella shouldn't leave Forks because of me. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N; Second update for the day. Woo! Enjoy and review!  
>I own nothing of Twilight.<p>

BPOV

I pulled some cardboard boxes out of the basement and came back upstairs. I saw Emmett standing outside the front door peering inside.  
>I considered ignoring him but I couldn't. I pulled the door open.<p>

He scooped me up in a big bear hug, "Bells I'm sorry. I was wrong, don't leave."

He put me down and I looked at him quizzically, "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere.."

He looked at me confused, "But...well then why are there boxes all over the floor?" he gestured to the living room behind me. "Oh, I was just looking for some pillows. I'm changing things around." I passed a hand through my hair.

Obviously, he felt like a complete idiot. I was fighting a smile. "Did you want to come inside?"

He nodded, "If it's okay."

I pulled the door open wider, giving him room to step past me. "So did you come here to be my knight and shining armor and stop me from moving?"

He chuckled, "It does sound kind of dumb doesn't it?"

I hummed in agreement, "Little bit. But Em, I'm happy to see you." He smiled down at me, "I miss you."

"I miss you too.. A lot. And I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you, ever again. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. I tilted my head and kissed him sweetly. He didn't push me away, and for that I was glad. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He got the message.

He pulled away and laughed at the pout I was wearing. "So did you purposefully break your car, flatten the tire, and leave it in the driveway?"

I face palmed, "Shit, I forgot. I gotta call a tow company."

He looked at me, grinning "Bells, I have a ton of tools. I can fix it up for you." he wagged his eyebrows and fiddled his belt.

My eyes widened and I slapped his arm playfully, "Emmett Cullen!"

He put his hands up in mock innocence. I laughed, "Just let me go change. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

He nodded and waved me off, already settling into the sofa and flicking the tv on. Classic Emmett. I smiled at the thought and quickly made my way up the stairs. I flew into the bathroom, washed my face and changed into jeans and a low cut T-shirt. I brushed out my hair and let it fall down my back. I put on some mascara and headed back down the steps.

Emmett looked up and me and grinned, "Hey beautiful."

If I were human, I would be blushing. "Hey yourself." He turned the tv off and took my hand, leading me out the door. "You drove?"

He nodded, opening the door to his Jeep and helping me in. I didn't even bother to buckle up, there were too many. He hopped in and revved the engine.

We reached the Cullens laughing over something a radio DJ said. I was just happy to be with him. I looked up at the house and I had to admit, I missed their big open home. He turned off the engine in the driveway and got out, I followed him. We walked the rest of the way up the drive to find my car, in the same spot I left it in yesterday.

"I'm gonna push the car in the garage, would you put the door up?"

I complied and went to the keypad next to the garage, putting in the already memorized code, lifting the door.

Emmett pushed my car up the driveway, and into the garage. I couldn't help but watch as his muscles flexed with every exertion of energy, every step. His booming laughter pulled me out of my ogling. "See something you like?"

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, "Ehh.." I got up off the rock I was sitting on and casually brushed past him. He chuckled, going to the cabinets and pulling out various tools, that were completely foreign to me. I plopped down on the couch, folding my legs under me, and watched him work.

I watched him fix whatever was wrong under the hood, then roll in and out from under the car, humming to himself every so often.

This was weird being so quite. I cleared my throat, "So Em, how'd you learn to fix cars."

He was still under the car, but stopped humming, "Uh, Rose taught me.."

I immediately felt badly for asking. "Oh..right." I fidgeted uncomfortably on the sofa, causing the cushions to squeak.

A few minutes later Em rolled out with a grin on his face. "Looks like you're good, just gotta change the tire you destroyed, and you're all set."

I smiled, "You're a life saver."

He pulled a tire off the wall, and replaced my flat one. Wiping his hands on a cloth he threw me a smile, "All done."

I swiftly got up off the couch and snaked my arms around his neck, murmuring, "Thank you" I kissed him lightly. He picked me up in his arms, and seated me on the trunk of my car. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling as close as possible. He rested his hands on my hips, as I tangled mine through his hair.

When we broke, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Told you I have a bunch of tools." he kissed my ear.

We were interrupted by Jasper leaning against the door frame, whistling like an idiot. "Good show!"

I was thoroughly embarrassed. Emmett growled. Jasper put his hands up like a criminal, "I just came out to let you know Carlisle called a family meeting."

I hopped off the car, "Oh I can leave."

Emmett looked at me, "Don't be silly. You're apart of the family too." He took my hand and led me up to the house, right behind Jasper.

Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table, with Edward and Tanya to his right, Alice on his left, with Jasper moving to sit next to her. Emmett and I took the last two seats available. Esme was sitting opposite Carlisle. This looked..serious.

Carlisle turned to me, "Glad to see you could join us Bella." He clasped his hands over the table an began, "As you all know, Alice and Jasper have been making plans to get their own place."

I was shocked. Alice never told me that. I looked at her, surprised, and she gave me a quick smile.

He continued, "So Esme and I thought it would nice if we all took a trip to a little area we own just off the coast of Mexico. Nobody really lives there anymore, so it would give us the chance to enjoy some sunshine, but still keep our secret intact." he turned to look at me, "Bella, you're welcome to join us if you like."

Tanya butt in, as usual, "Pardon me but I don't think that's such a good idea."

It was my turn to cut my eyes at her. "And why is that Tanya?" I practically spat her name.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, Bella isn't really part of the family. I mean, she and Emmett aren't even married." she laid put her elbow on the table, showing off her wedding ring.

"Tanya, I don't think it's your decision to make, whether I come or not."

"Honestly Bella, in my eyes, you're not welcome on this trip. You're not a Cullen, and chances are you never will be."

Carlisle laid his fist on the table, "Ladies! Enough!"

Esme cleared her throat, "Bella has always been part of the family. She's forever welcome."

I smiled at Esme, she's probably the sweetest person I've ever met. "I appreciate that, and I would love to join you all." Emmett squeezed my hand under the table in reassurance.

Carlisle sighed, "Okay, we'll leave this coming Friday. That gives us three days for everyone to get their things together. As for you two" he looked between Tanya and I, "Whatever the issue is, I want you two to work it out before we leave. Got it?"

Tanya looked at her nails pretending not to hear him. I took the high road and nodded in agreement.

Everyone began to file out of the dining room, Emmett and I went up to his room, "Hey I'm sorry about Tanya's attitude down there."

I kissed his cheek, "It's not your fault. Now let's pick out a movie. No horror."

He grinned, "Still scared from the last one?"

I pushed him playfully, "Hey!"

The rest of the night was spent curled up in Emmett's lap, watching movies and enjoying each others company.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N; Again, I own nothing of Twilight, and please leave a review. Enjoy, thanks.

BPOV

Thursday night came in no time, and i found myself double checking my suitcase, making sure I had everything necessary. Pants, shorts, skirts, tank tops, swim wear, dresses, sandals and flip flops. Ugh, I'm becoming more like Alice everyday. I shook my head as a small giggle escaped my lips.

I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and set it by the door, as we had an early morning flight. I should hunt before I get on a plane with dozens of humans. I zoomed out the door and hunted quickly. I wasn't necessarily thirsty, but it doesn't hurt. Two deer should do it.

I made it back home in under a half hour. The Cullens would be here in a few hours to take me to the airport. I went around the house making sure all the doors and windows were locked. Don't need any surprises when I get back.

After locking up, I showered, dressing in yoga pants, and a decent looking shirt. I pulled my hair up ponytail and put on some mascara and lipgloss. I snatched some sunglasses before switching the bathroom light off.

I heard Emmett's jeep pull up in the driveway. My stomach fluttered with excitement. I bounded down the steps and tore the door open, and threw myself into Emmett's arms.

He bent down and kissed me deeply. I smiled in-between kisses. We were interrupted by a honking horn. I looked past Em to see Tanya perched over the console, honking the horn. Edward in the seat next to her.

I grimaced, "Do we have to ride with them?"

Emmett kissed my forehead "Sorry babe. Esme insisted, but it'll only be a few minutes. Cullen drivers." He winked and leaned around me, grabbing my luggage and taking my hand. "Wow, you packed light."

I smiled "What do you mean?"

My question was answered when Emmett opened the trunk. What in the world..there were six over sized designer suitcases wedged in the back of Emmett's Jeep.

I shook my head as he loaded mine in. He kissed my temple and walked me to the passenger side of the car. I got in, still not bothering to buckle up. I said a quick hello to Edward and Tanya. Neither one of them answered. Fine then.

Emmett rested his hand on the middle console, and I laid mine in his. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the back of my hand, while driving with his left.

He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

This earned a hiss from Edward, leading to him getting smacked in the side of the head.

I fought a smile.

We pulled into the parking garage of the airport and walked through security and to the gate, meeting Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper there.

We watched the planes take off and land as we waited for ours.

When our plane finally came in, we boarded, I sat next to Emmett in first class. I would've been perfectly happy in economy but Tanya insisted on everyone flying first class.

Emmett and I held hands and talked quietly all the way to Mexico. He stole kisses whenever I would rest my head on his shoulder.

When we finally landed, everyone got off the plane and went to baggage claim.

We all had our suitcases, except Tanya, who tapped her foot impatiently.."Eddie, where's the rest of my luggage."

I mumbled to myself, "Probably up your ass." Emmett shook with laughter next to me.

Tanya shot daggers at me. Edward didn't respond one way or the other.

Finally, the princesses crap arrived and we took taxis to a boarding dock, where everyone loaded into a rather large speed boat, and got to the island. As we got off, I stepped out of the boat, Emmett had our luggage.

I gasped, taking in the huge tan colored house, palm trees, beach, and swimming pool. "This is beautiful."

Tanya shrugged her shoulders and place her sunglasses in her hair "Personally, I thought Isle Esme was a bit nicer."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Guess we can't always get what we want Tanya."

"If we could, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

I was prepared to call her every name in the book, but Emmett came up and hugged me from behind. He whispered "She's not worth it." he kissed me on the neck as I leaned back into his embrace. "Let's go check out the inside."

Everyone was settling into their rooms as we toured the house. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
>AN: Okay I know it's been a long time since I updated, so my bad. But here it is! Again, to make up for lost time there will be multiple chapters posted. Thanks a million for hanging in there even though I suck at updating..so, yeah..anyway, enjoy! Reviews are encouraged!

(spoiler alert...sort of..not really..but these next few chapters will be a little more fun and less serious. I felt I needed to lighten up the story a bit but there will be drama later)

I own nothing of the twilight franchise.

BPOV

The next day, me, Alice, and Tanya were laying out in the sun, in the deck. We watched the boys push and shove each other around in the water. I smiled as Emmett dominated his brothers.

Tanya painted her nails hot pink while Alice flipped through a fashion magazine. Esme and Carlisle went walking around the island and wouldn't be back until night.

I sighed closing my eyes, soaking up the sunshine. It sounded cliche but the sun doesn't shine much in Forks, and when it does, we can't enjoy it anyway.

Suddenly I couldn't feel the sun rays anymore and water was dripping on me. What the hell? I opened my eyes, staring right up and a grinning Emmett.

He bent down and pulled me up by my arms. "Emmett no!"

He laughed and towed me down off the deck, to the ocean. Me struggling the whole way, "Em! Stop! I don't wanna get wet! Stoop!"

Next thing I knew I was sailing through the air into the water. I landed with a huge splash, cutting off my screams. I pushed off the balls of my feet and my head broke the surface, spitting out water. I ran my hand over my face, pushing my bangs out if my eyes.

I wasn't happy.

I looked around to see Emmett and Jasper doubled over laughing. Edward was no where in sight, probably underwater showing off. My eyes locked on Emmett.

I swam back to the shallow part of the water. As soon as my feet could touch the ocean floor, I stalked out of the water. "Aw c'mon babe!" Em extended his hands, I brushed by him.

The sand was sticking to my feet as I made my way back to the deck to grab my beach towel. I snatched it up off my seat and ran it over my face and hair, then tied it around my body. I caught Tanya giggling over her nail polish. I was in no mood to put up with her. I swiftly walked by her chair and flicked the little pink bottle right into her lap.

I snickered when I heard her shriek in anger. Without missing a beat, I stomped into the house, slamming the sliding door forcefully, shaking the glass.

I went up to our room to rinse off the sand and salt water. When I was finished I put on a pair of shorts that didn't even come mid thigh and bikini top. You could say I was upstaging Tanya. I came out of the bathroom as I heard a door closing, followed by foot steps.

I was met at the foot of the stairs by Emmett, I attempted to pass him without a word but he blocked my way, "Are you still mad at me?" he was throwing me his famous puppy dog look.

I folded my arms across my chest in defiance, "I'm not talking to you."

He grinned even wider, "You just did."

I huffed, he took my chin between his pointer finger and thumb and pulled my eyes to his, "You're adorable when you're angry." Ugh I hated what he could do to me. His eyes. His hair still curly and wet. I can't stay mad at him. He pulled my chin closer and kissed me ever so lightly, leaving me wanting more.

He looked at me, "I'm gonna go shower."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. My knees were a bit wobbly. Damn dimples. I figured I would head back out to the deck and enjoy the sunshine.

I opened the door. Alice was nowhere in sight. I laid back on my seat gracefully. I didn't plan on saying anything to Tanya.

"Well well, looks like little Bella got over her temper tantrum."

I ground my teeth together, "Hope the nail polish didn't stain anything."

She smirked, "Nope, didn't even touch me."

Edward came out of the oceans water, and Tanya practically bolted out of her seat to kiss him. She slammed into his body so hard, it was audible. I rolled my eyes. Trolls.

I put my sunglasses on and cranked my music player up all way.

Out of nowhere, someone snatched my headphones. "Hey!" my eyes flew open and I saw Tanya looming me over me. She snickered. "Oh did I do that?"

"Uh yeah..ya did."

She shrugged and spun around to stretch, her back to me.

Casually I took my foot, to her lower back, heaved and shoved her right into the pool.

She screamed all the way down. I shook with laughter as she flailed through the water. It appeared she couldn't swim. I giggled again.

Of course, Edward came running to her rescue. After pulling her out of the water, he turned to look at me, as I was still fully reclined in the luxurious beach chair.

He waved his hands in front of my face. "What were you thinking? Tanya isn't comfortable in the water!"

I shrugged and continued to bob my head to the music. He tugged the headphone out of my right ear. "Hop off Edward." I snapped as I took my headphone back.

Tanya stood up and stalked towards me, dripping wet. She jabbed her finger at me, "You're gonna pay for that Swan."

I chuckled, "Come with it."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and went in the house.

Looks like I won that round.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: Second update of the day, here we go. Reviews would be lovely, they encourage me to write. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy!

I own nothing of Twilight.

BPOV

That night, I was changed into athletic shorts and a fitted top, while Emmett was downstairs talking to Carlisle and Esme. I was standing out on our mini balcony to me and Emmett's room. The moonlight was reflecting off of the oceans water. There was a calm breeze, adding to the beauty. I sighed in contentment.

I heard the door to our room creek open but assuming it was Emmett, I didn't turn around to see.

That's when big strong arms encircled my waist. He bent and kissed my neck. I hummed in appreciation. "Hey Em." in inhaled deeply.

He chuckled, "There's a family meeting."

I sighed, "Again?"

"Mhm. Cmon, lets head down." I spun around and followed him down the hallway and the stairs. Everyone was already waiting for us in the living room. Tanya was curled up in Edwards lap with him petting her head like the dog she was. I snorted at the sight.

Emmett took a seat on the pale white couch, I sat next to him.

Carlisle began, "Today there seemed to be a few incidents between Bella and Tanya."

I glared at Tanya who was already smirking at me.

Carlisle looked at me, "Bella, you're going to have to accept Edward and Tanya's relationship."

I was surprised. Carlisle was always so level headed and he knew I wasn't like that. Tanya must've gotten to him. "Carlisle, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm happy for the both of them. TANYA is the one who has an issue with me. She refuses to leave me alone."

Esme put her hand on mine as if in comfort, "Bella dear, we understood what you and Edward had, and we know it's hard to overcome the past. But we would appreciate it if you made an effort."

Is this a joke? I looked around the room and everyone's faces, locking in in Tanya's. "For the last time, I don't have a problem with their relationship. I want Edward to be happy, and if that means being stuck with Tanya, then so be it."

Carlisle shook his head, "I told you both to iron things out before we came here. It appears you haven't, so we expect you to both be on your best behavior the rest of this trip. Or I'll be forced to send one of you back early."

My head was spinning. Tanya nodded, "I don't think Bella's going to change so we might as well send her back now."

Esme looked at her, "Tanya, we expect you to make an effort to get along."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "That is all. Ladies, pull it together." with that, everyone got up and went upstairs to their respective rooms.

Emmett pulled me onto the bed with him and I curled into his chest, "Em?"

"Hm?"

"I get the feeling Esme and Carlisle aren't too thrilled with me..Maybe I should leave."

Emmett's chest shook with laughter. I rammed him with my elbow, "What's so funny?"

He sighed, "The fact that you think they actually don't like you. Bella, they love you. Everyone loves you... I love you."

I smiled as he kissed my temple. "I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: Another update! Enjoy and please review!  
>I own nothing of Twilight.<p>

BPOV

Sunday morning, I stretched and decided to shower. The hot water felt good running down my back. I sighed in comfort, as I massaged shampoo and conditioner through my hair multiple times, it tingled a bit but I didn't think much of it.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel, drying off. I put on my boy shorts and bra, then wrapped the towel around me, preparing to go back out to my room and grab some clothes. I took my hand and wiped the condensation off the mirror. Holy shit. I'm blonde.

I screamed.

There was banging on the bathroom door. I was stuck in place. "Bella! Bella! What's wrong?"

Emmett practically kicked the door in, and gasped when he saw me. "Bells?"

I was still frozen. "I'm..I'm.."

Em came and embraced me, "Bells, what happened?"

I pushed Emmett away from me. I was livid. I stomped down the hallway, to Edward and Tanya's room. I tore the door open and saw them entwined on the bed, watching a movie. Out of pure rage I kicked the tv right off the stand. "What the hell were you thinking!"

I was shooting daggers at Tanya, who turned her head slowly with a cocky smirk. This pissed me off more. "Oh Bella, love what you did with the hair."

I bolted to the bed and wrapped my hands around her neck. I wanted to rip her head off. My towel had fallen at his point but I didn't care.

Jasper and Emmett came flying into the room, grabbed me, one on each side, pulling me off of Tanya. Edward was leaning over Tanya making sure she was okay. They were dragging me out of the room while I screamed profanities at her.

Carlisle and Esme came zooming up the steps at the sound of all the commotion, his eyes zeroing in on the now destroyed television. Carlisle wasn't happy. "What's going on up here!"

I was still trying to free myself and snatch her again. Tanya gave him a pleading look "Bella came in here and attacked me!"

Esme turned and gave me a stunned look with her hand over her chest, "Is that true?"

"Look at my hair! She put bleach in my shampoo!"

Tanya looked me, "She's crazy. She used the wrong bottle. I had my hair bleach in one bottle and she must've mistaken it for shampoo. It's not my fault, I would never do that to her."

"No I didn't! I read the label. It was my shampoo, and she put bleach in it! You've go to believe me." I stopped wriggling to get free.

Carlisle and Esme gave me a stern look, along with Edward. I shook my head in disgust, it's not use, they don't believe me. "Let me go!"

Emmett and Jasper continued to restrict me, clearly unsure of my sanity right now.

I started struggling again. "Let me go! I'm fine. Let go of me!"

They sighed but freed me anyway. I snatched my arms away, rubbing my forearms. Without another word, I stormed down the steps, and went out the front door, slamming it behind me.

I began walking down the beach. They know Tanya hates my guts, and they still don't believe that she put bleach in my hair. I know she did it. She's mean and spiteful. I wouldn't put it past her. My now blonde hair was blowing in the wind behind me. Angrily, I grabbed a full strands, pulling them over my shoulder so I could get a closer look. I groaned at the sight.

I looked down and saw I was still only in my underclothes, I sighed. Well that's embarrassing, considering I was in front of the entire family half naked.

That's when I heard my name and footsteps quickening through the sand, "Bella?"

I stopped the sound of Alice's voice. She caught up to me. "Bella I'm sorry about what happened, if it means anything I think you look amazing."

I sighed, ignoring the compliment, glancing down at the armful of clothes she held. She followed my gaze and extended her arms, "Here." she smiled.

I took them from her. "Thanks Ali." I quickly slid in the shorts and tank top, feeling a bit better.

"Let's go back to the house." she gestured behind us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to door in a matter of seconds, where Emmett was waiting.

He hugged me tight, murmuring in my ear, "Bells I'm sorry. I think you look beautiful."

I leaned away, "It's a mess Em. This whole trip is a mess." I put my head in my hands.

He brought my chin up. "It's not a total mess. At least you're hot."

I smiled. "Hmm, right.."

Esme stepped in the room. "Bella? Could we speak with you for a moment?"

I sighed, gave Emmett a quick kiss and followed Esme to the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: Fourth update in one day. Boom. Enjoy and review!  
>I own nothing of Twilight.<p>

BPOV

When we get to the kitchen, Carlisle was leaning against the counter and Tanya was sitting at the table. I took a seat at the island. Carlisle took a deep, audible, breath, "This has got to stop."

Tanya gave me a dirty look, "I told you we.."

Carlisle put his hand up, "For the love of all that is holy, just stop talking. Now, I don't believe for one second that Bella intentionally bleached her hair. But I'm also not completely positive that Tanya did it."

I threw my hands up in the air, "Carlisle! Who do you supposed did it, hm? The Clorox fairy?!"

Tanya snickered. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to end this vacation early but soon I'll have no choice but to send one of you home. Now Tanya, whether you did it or not, I want you to apologize to Bella."

Her jaw dropped. "Over my dead body."

I glared at her, "That can be arranged."

Carlisle huffed, "This is the type of behavior I'm talking about. Both of you, act your age. One more incident, and I won't hesitate to end this trip early. Understood?"

We both nodded reluctantly. Carlisle left the room, mumbling to himself.

I got up out of the stool and went to look for Emmett. As I walked by the sliding door I saw him floating in the pool. I went upstairs and looked in the mirror. Jeez. I'm really blonde.. I ran my fingers through it and it was surprisingly soft. The perks of being a vampire.

I shrugged, being mad about it would only please Tanya more. She'd be pissed if she thought I actually liked it. Might as well go with it.

I pulled my suitcase out and put on my sky blue bikini, securing the top around my neck.

I checked myself out in the full body mirror, the blonde isn't all that bad. I'll make the best of it. Pleased with my appearance, I grabbed some flip flops and went to join Emmett in the pool.

He grinned and waved me over when he saw me come out of the house. Edward was with him. I cringed. I reached the pool and swam across the deep pool to Emmett. He pulled me to him and gave me a light kiss as we floated through the water, "You look awesome Bells."

I giggled.

I looked up and saw none other than Tanya, wearing a flamboyant pink sun hat, in a matching pink swimsuit with the sides cutout. She came prancing to the edge took off her hat and set it on a beach chair. She waded into Edwards arms.

I rolled my eyes, and refocused on Emmett. He winked at me, "Whose up for a game of chicken?"

I grinned up at him, eager to beat Tanya senseless.

He lifted me up on his shoulders and handed me a noodle while Edward put Tanya on his, and did the same. They went to stand in front of each other. I called the rules, "Whoever gets dunked first loses."

Tanya smirked, "Game on."

We circled each other slowly, Edward ran at us, but Emmett sidestepped him. I snickered. Idiot.

We poked each other with the noodles, not really using any force yet. Emmett tapped my shin twice, letting me know he was about to charge. Seconds later he went at them full speed and I took a huge forceful swing at Tanya's face. She toppled into the water, which knocked Edward off balance.

Emmett swung me off his shoulders and into his arms, bridal style, kissing me in-between laughs. Tanya surfaced, spitting up water. I threw her a cheesy grin.

I swam over the edge of the pool, pushing myself out, just as Jasper and Alice jumped in. Tanya was standing on the opposite side of the pool wringing her hair out. My feet were still dangling in the water and I leaned back, and closed my eyes to enjoy the sun.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Okay. It's official, I suck at updating. I am so sorry. I promise I haven't abandoned the story and for those of you who wanted more romance then..well you'll see. Anyway, thank you so much for hanging around. Enjoy and please leave a review!

I don't own Twilight.

BPOV

Monday afternoon I was laying out on the beach next to Alice. Tanya was in the pool on a floaty, reading a magazine. The guys were tackling each other around in the ocean. Classy.

I sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky, "I'm gonna miss this."

Alice smiled, "Mmm, me too."

"Ali?"

"Hm?"

"What's up with you? You haven't stopped smiling all day.."

She giggled, adjusted her designer sunglasses, then cleared her throat and shrugged casually, "No reason."

"I know you. Something's up."

She shrugged her shoulders again, "Is it such a crime to be happy?"

I wasn't going to get anything out of her, so I gave up. Jasper came barreling out of the water towards Alice. He pulled her up out of the seat, and dragged her into the water. She struggled the whole way. I smiled and waved goodbye.

I put my sunglasses on and closed my eyes. The heat felt good. Suddenly something tugged at my ankles, dragging me right off my seat. My eyes flew open to see a grinning Jasper. "You didn't think you were safe, did you?"

"Jazz stop! This isn't funny. Quit it! Let go!"

We reached the shore and I assumed he was going to let go. Nope. Before I knew it my arms were tied up by two strong hands. I looked up seeing Emmett. "Stoooop!"

They were swinging me back and forth, counting down from three.

"Em! Please stop! Noo!" Once again, I was sailing through the air, screaming the whole way. I crashed through the surface, cutting off my screams and spraying water all over Alice was was floating near me. Instead of coming back to the top, I stayed underwater and swam to Emmett and tugged on his shorts, not pulling them down, just messing with him a bit.

When I popped back up to the surface, the look on his face was priceless. I started laughing. "Oh you think that's funny blondie?" in one movement I was in his arms, being tickled to death.

Finally he let up and we swam back to shore. I turned to look at him, "I'm gonna go shower and get all this saltwater out of my hair. Thanks to you Em.."

He grinned, kissing me on the cheek, "It's just cause I love you."

I smiled and went back up to the house, showering and putting on a blue sundress, with a white bikini under it, incase anyone decided to try and drown me again.

I went bouncing down the steps and out to the deck, looking over the water, shading my eyes from the sun with my hand. Where'd everyone go? I went to the balcony and looked down at the beach. I gasped as my hands flew up to my chest.

MARRY ME?

The words were scripted in the sand, Emmett had the question mark painted on his stomach, he had a little ring box open in his left hand. He was wearing my favorite smile.

I grinned and practically flew down the steps and into his arms. He chuckled in my ear, "I'll take that as a yes?" I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, nodding my head vigorously. If I were human, I'd probably be crying by now. He took my left hand and slid the diamond ring on. It wasn't too flashy, it was exactly my style.

I leaned up and kissed him fiercely, throwing my arms around his neck. Suddenly everyone appeared out of the house, erupting in applause and cheers. I turned around, Esme could've had tears in her eyes. Carlisle smiled kindly, Alice was jumping up and down, Jasper grinning, Edward clapping with little enthusiasm, and Tanya leaning against the doorframe with her hip popped to one side.

Emmett kissed my left hand and grinned like an idiot.

I was so happy, it was indescribable. We were finally taking the final step. Marriage.

I couldn't help myself from hugging Emmett again and whispering in his ear, "I love you Em." I felt his chest shaking with laughter, "I love you too Bells."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N; I'm trying to do better with my updating, so please bear with me. Thanks a bunch for all the support and lovely reviews I've been getting. Yes, I actually take them into consideration and they influence how the story goes. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
>I don't own Twilight.<p>

BPOV

That night, Emmett and I broke in the bed. A few times. We owed Esme a new frame.

Tuesday morning we were curled up on the bed together, with the sheets tangled around us, watching a movie. I tilted my head up to kiss him every so often. He hummed in appreciation. I snuggled further into his chest with a small smile on my face. It has been a long time since I've been this happy.

Moments later there was an impatient knock on the door.

I groaned. Someone always has to interrupt. "What?"

It was Edward, "Carlisle called a family meeting."

I was really getting tired of these.

Emmett sighed, "Be there in a second." he kissed my temple, and untangled our legs. I got up with the sheet still wrapped around me, grabbing Emmett's oversized T-shirt and pulling it over my head quickly. I spun to look at Emmett who was already smirking at me, wearing nothing but pajama pants.

I passed a hand through my bed hair, "What?"

He chuckled shaking his head, "Nothing." he took my hand and lead me down the stairs, to the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the table, along with the rest of the family.

Tanya tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, "Nice of you to join us."

I ignored her. I wasn't going to let her ruin my mood. We leaned against the counter, I stood in front of Emmett who encircled his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

Carlisle smiled, "First of all, congratulations to Bella and Emmett. We're all very happy for you." Tanya snorted, but Carlisle continued, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the hospital called and it seems there has been a bit of a back up with patients, and they need me to come back."

The atmosphere of the room dropped. Carlisle continued, "I apologize for cutting the trip short, but we'll be heading back tonight." his phone started ringing, so he excused himself to answer it.

Alice sighed and got up from her seat, going out to the beach, Jasper trailed behind her. Emmett said he was going to shower, gave me a quick kiss, and headed up the stairs.

Edward and Tanya took the opportunity to sit there and whisper sweet nothings to each other. I snorted as I padded out of the kitchen. "Can't take the heat?" she said it loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing." she tossed her hair over her shoulder and folded her hands under her chin, cutting her eyes at me.

I went upstairs, waiting for Emmett to finish his shower. I picked out a black bikini and changed into it, throwing a cover up on top. When he came back into the room I suggested we go to the beach. He agreed.

When we got outside Tanya and Alice were playing chicken in the pool. I giggled as I watched Tanya get thrown off Edwards shoulders.

Emmett and I passed them, making our way to the beach. We walked along the shore, enjoying the last of the sunshine and heat. I absently fiddled with the ring on my left hand. Emmett took notice. "You okay?"

I smiled up at him "I'm great. I'm gonna miss this place though."

He threw his arm over my shoulders, "Me too. You know Alice is gonna want to plan the whole thing."

I sighed and held his hand that was over my shoulder, "I know, but it's worth it." He chuckled and kissed my temple. I turned my head to catch his lips. After a moment, I turned my body completely and wrapped my arms around his neck, his going around my waist. Our lips worked in sync before we broke away. I buried my face in his chest, taking in his scent. He kissed the top of my head, and we continued our walk in a comfortable silence.

After a good half hour, we decided to head back to the house and start packing.

That night, we loaded our belongings into the boats to head back to the mainland. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I shared a boat, while the rest of the family and Tanya took the other. I spent the time curled in Emmett's lap, watching the sunset and we crossed the ocean.

Once returning to the mainland, we quickly gathered our suitcases and made our way through the town, arriving at the airport. We went through all of the procedures and finally ended up on the plane. I took the window seat, even though it was night, with Emmett at my side. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we spoke quietly the entire flight back.

After hours of being in the air, the stewardess announced we had landed and we could unfasten our seat belts. We emptied out of the plane, heading to baggage claim. Emmett twined his fingers through mine as we trailed behind the rest of the family. I sighed in contentment. as nice as the vacation was, it did feel good to come back home.

As we approached the carousel I spotted a young blonde female on the opposite side, wearing oversized sunglasses, and a long black coat. I unintentionally let out a short gasp of surprise, immediately recognizing her. Emmett looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

I bit my lip nervously, as he followed my line of vision and looked straight into the face of his first love.

Rosalie Hale.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! I know it's been forever since I updated. I sort of lost inspiration for the story but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I'm back to finish it up! There will be a few more chapters and I hope it's satisfying to all you lovely readers. Thank you for the support and sticking around. Enjoy!  
>I don't own Twilight.<p>

BPOV

Rosalie's head snapped up and met our eyes. Almost immediately, she took off through the airport as if her luggage no longer mattered.

As I looked up at my fiancée, his entire body language had changed. He was now rigid and stiff. He soon looked down at me and I could see the pain written all over his face.

"Em, if you need to then go talk to her. I understand."

Wordlessly, he nodded and bent down to kiss my forehead as a silent thank you. I sighed as he bolted at an almost inhumane pace after her.

Emmett POV

I followed Rosalie through the airport until she came to a halt in front of a small gift shop. I saw her shoulders tense up as she sensed me coming closer. She seemed to take a deep breath then spun to face me.

"What do you want Emmett?"

There were so many emotions flowing through me at the moment, I almost couldn't find the words to speak.

She waited then spoke again, "Look if you don't have anything to say then I'm going to leave.", as she began to spin on her heels, I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait...please don't go just yet."

"Spit it out Emmett, I don't really have time for this."

"Why? How..how could you just leave me like that?"

She removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head, "Leave you like what? You look just fine to me."

"You never said goodbye! You didn't even leave a fucking note! How heartless could you be? You just up and left without a single word..you didn't care that you were leaving me behind. You didn't care that you nearly destroyed the family Rose. And don't spew me this bullshit about Tanya, it had nothing to do with her," I could feel myself breaking down inside just remembering the pain she left me in, "I just want an answer. Why did you leave me behind without any warning."

Rosalie lifted her gaze from the ground and locked it on me, "You wanna know why I left? Fine. I don't and never did love you! Everything was a lie. We were never meant to be together, we weren't mates. I just didn't want to be alone, and you filled that gap for me. So there it is. There's the truth, you asked for it and you got it." She spat the words at me as if I were nothing more than the dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

I could feel myself getting more and more angry. "You strung me along all that time. All those fucking years I dedicated to you, when all along you knew the truth?! I gave you everything Rose, everything!" I boomed through the airport, drawing more attention than I had intended.

She rolled her eyes, "You should've figured it out."

I can't believe she's actually blaming me for this. My breathing became more and more labored as the emotions flowed. Not only was I pissed off but I was so incredibly hurt.

Suddenly I felt a presence at my side and immediately knew it was Bella. She wrapped her left hand around my bicep and kissed my cheek in a reassuring manner, then turned her attention to Rosalie. "Rose."

Rose's eyes flashed down to Bella's ring finger then back up at my fiancée, "Good to see you again Bella. Nice of you to pick up the sloppy seconds."

That was a low blow.

Bella calmly replied, "Emmett is the single best thing that has ever happened to me. You did us all a favor. So instead of stooping down to your level, I will simply say thank you."

Rose snorted is disdain.

Bella turned her attention to me, "Are you ready love? We already grabbed our things."

I simply nodded my head and glanced back to where Rose was once standing but she was nowhere to be found.

Bella and I turned to rejoin the family, hand in hand.

As we approached them, Esme looked up at me with sad eyes. "Are you alright dear? That couldn't have been easy, one of us should have gone with you. I can't beli-", I cut off her rambling with a hug.

"It's alright Esme, I'm fine I promise."

Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder and gave a short nod, "I'm proud of you son."

We all then gathered our respective luggage and made our way out of the airport and to our vehicles.

BPOV

Once we dropped everyone off, Emmett and I returned to my house for the night. I quickly threw my suitcase down in my closet, deciding that I would unpack later.

I grabbed a pair of tight fitting jeans and tshirt to change into. I stripped down to my underwear, just as I lifted the tshirt, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as Emmett attached his lips to my neck. I dropped the shirt and let out a small moan and turned to face him.

I looked up into his now darker eyes, "We need to hunt." I murmured.

"Don't you think it can wait?" He asked suggestively while sucking and biting on my neck.

My eyes rolled back in my head in pleasure but I pushed that away because I really was thirsty. I mean we were on an island for all that time, and we spent hours on a plane full of humans. Plus I wanted to talk to him about something. "Em I really need to hunt. We can do this later."

He sighed but pulled away reluctantly, "Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

I smirked and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, "Now get out so I can finish changing."

"Oh c'mon babe, it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

I giggled, "Em go!" If I were human I would've started blushing madly.

He huffed, "Fine fine." He stomped out of the walk in closet and slammed the door.

I chuckled and quickly got dressed. When I pulled the door open I heard Emmett shuffling around downstairs. I grabbed a pair of black vans and made my way down the steps. He was waiting at the door for me. I put my hand in his and we sped out the door and into woods for a much needed hunt.

Once we reached the forest I took down a couple of deers while Emmett basically drained anything out there with a pulse. When I was done, I wrinkled my nose at him and chuckled down at him from my branch in the tree, "You're an animal Em."

He glanced over his shoulder up at my from the raccoon he has just taken out. He flashed me a quick smile and finished it off.

He soon leaped up and crashed down on the branch next to me, making it wobble.

"Be more careful!"

He leaned over and pressed a kissed on my temple, "Oops."

I intwined our fingers and decided to bring up something that had been gnawing at the back of my mind all day. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe what is it?"

"Please don't be mad at me for this."

"Why would I be angry Bells? Just spit it out."

I took a deep breath, "Are you still in love with Rose? Now, before you say anything just let me say, I saw the way you looked at her today. And...I understand if you still have feelings for her. I know you guys were together a long time, and she's gorgeous and perfect and I'm not."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Emmett's hand was snatched out of mine and he was on the ground, heaving in anger.

I leaped down and stood in front of him. "Em? Please just answer me."

He glared down at me, his eyes burning with rage. "Why the hell would you even ask that question? Do you not have any fucking faith in me?! After everything, you think me seeing her one time would make me fall for her again?"

"I-I-no, I just-"

"You just what?! You just don't trust me? You just think I'm so weak that seeing her would make me not want you? Have I not shown you how much I love you? What more do you want from me?"

Now I was starting to get angry, "Look I didn't want to start a fight, I just wanted to know the truth."

"If you didn't want to start a fight, you should've kept your mouth shut!"

He glared down at me, his jaw set.

"Well I'm sorry if I feel completely inadequate compared to her! She's everything that I'm not! She's beautiful and you two had so much history together! Excuse me for considering your feelings!" I spun on my heels and stormed off back towards my house, leaving him in the woods.

I shot up the steps and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut. I threw myself down on the bed and began dry sobbing. I hate fighting with Emmett. I didn't mean to start anything, and I can't help if I feel like I don't measure up to her.

Hours had passed and I was still laying on the bed. I'll admit that it hurt a little bit that Emmett didn't even come to see if I was alright. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow, letting out a painful scream.

Can I do anything right?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N:  
>PLEASE READ THIS: First of all, I want to say that all of you are beautiful. You are enough and don't get down on yourselves. You are good enough and you're lovely and deserving of love. Please, all of you, keep that in mind.<br>Also, Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and story alerts. I'm trying to keep up with my updating so I can move the story along.

Please review, I love to hear from you!  
>I don't own twilight<p>

BPOV

One week. It had been exactly a week since the argument with Emmett. He hasn't called or come by since then. I've been trying to stay positive about things though. I figure eventually he'll come around, but I can't put my life on hold for him. Keeping this in mind, it doesn't change the fact that I miss him.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and made my way over to the full length mirror. Upon seeing myself, I decided it was time to dye my hair back. I grabbed an outfit from my closet and made my way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

I snatched my keys off the counter, got in my car and made my way to the convenient store. I planned on this little trip being quick and painless.

The bell chimed as I entered the store and the cashier glanced up. He was tall, with dark skin and a charming smile. As much as i hate to admit it, considering I'm engaged, he was rather attractive. He gave me a small nod in greeting. I smiled in return and hurried to the back of the store with the hair products.

I hastily browsed the isle, found the right shade of brown and made my way to the checkout counter.

"How you doing today?"

I met his dark chocolate eyes and smiled, "Things could be worse. And yourself?"

He chuckled, "Hanging in there," he continued to scan the hair dye, "And your total is $8.54"

I reached in my purse, fished out a ten dollar bill and handed it to him. He deposited it into the register and handed me my change. As our hands made contact he flinched at my cool touch. I internally cursed myself, hoping he wouldn't comment on it.

But to my dismay, he did.

"Wow, you're freezing. It must be a cold night tonight."

I took a deep breath, "Uh yeah. It's chilly out there. I probably should've worn a coat." I chuckled nervously.

He smiled again, handing me my bag, "Have a nice night."

"Thanks, you too."

I made my way out of the store but before I reached my vehicle, I heard footsteps behind me. I paused, thinking it was the clerk and spun around.

Son of a...it was Edward.

"Good evening Bella."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, the only Cullen I wanted to see right now was Emmett.

"Edward if you're here to patronize me, do us both a favor and save it. I'm not in the mood right now and-wait, how did you even know I was here? Did you follow me?"

He laughed silently, "Don't flatter yourself Bella. I was running by through the woods, caught your scent, and decided to come say hello."

I rolled my eyes, "Well hello Edward. But I'm leaving now." I turned on my heels and finished my walk to my car. Just as I reached the door, Edward had me pinned against the car, both of his arms caging me in.

"Bella, I know what happened with Emmett."

I wasn't going to back down, I stared right into his honey colored eyes, "And?"

"And I want you to know, that my offer still stands."

I shoved him away from me with as much force as I could, without tossing him across the parking lot. He only stumbled back a bit. "For the love of God Edward, would you please drop that? You know Emmett and I had an argument, this is not the time for your bullshit! You and Tanya are married, please just leave me alone."

He sighed, "Please hear me out."

I folded my arms across my chest, leaned against my car and looked at him. "You have two minutes."

A smile touched his face, "That's all I need. I didn't come here to be the bad guy. I came here to tell you that I'm still madly in love with Isabella Swan. I have done everything to try and get over you. You are the reason I married Tanya. I thought...I thought that if I married her, she could help me forget about you," he slowly started coming closer to me and I could feel myself starting to break, "Bella, I don't know how much clearer I could make this."

"You left me twice. That doesn't sound like love to me."

"You know the saying, if you love somebody let them go? That's what I was trying to do. But I...I can't stay away from you. Seeing you with Emmett makes me realize that I can't let you go, even if I tried."

I bit my lip to keep from sobbing, this is the Edward I once loved. This is also the Edward that shattered me. He brought me to the brink of nothingness.

"Edward. I just. I um, I have a lot on my plate right now. Emmett and I haven't talked and I miss him more than you know. I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. But you crushed me and I can't just forget that. I hope you find happiness whether it be with Tanya or someone else, but it won't be with me."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Once Emmett and I work things out, we'll have to see each other as siblings, right? So let's not cross anymore boundaries. Lets let sleeping dogs lie. Okay?"

He threw his head back and stared up at the sky in exasperation. "Bella."

"Your two minutes are up, I'm gonna go now. But uh," I bit my lip, "Thank you for telling me how you feel. I um..well I appreciate it." I slid into my car and slammed the door shut before he could respond. Starting the engine, I threw the car into reverse and sped my way out of the parking lot and to my home.

Once I arrived I went inside, threw my keys down and trudged slowly up the steps. My mind was racing, too much has happened in the past few days.

As soon as I reached my bedroom, I saw none other than my fiancée leaning against the wall, a stoic expression on his face.

A/N: Those quotes and sayings do not belong to me.

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: SURPRISE. So I decided update, since I suck at it so much. Yup, bet you didn't see this coming. Or maybe you did...but nonetheless thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, favorites and what not. It is all appreciated so so much.

Please review! I love your feedback and I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story.

I don't own Twilight

BPOV

I stood frozen in the doorway, not sure of what to say. I dropped the bag of hair dye on the floor next to me and leaned against the door frame.

After moments of silence, Emmett finally cleared his throat to speak. "Hey Bells."

I simply continued to stare at him, not breaking eye contact.

He stood up and continued, "I...I'm so sorry about what happened. I overreacted and completely lost it. I was wrong and I really messed up."

I folded my arms across my chest but still didn't respond.

"Bells would you please say something. Look, I'm sorry I ignored you for a week, but at least say something."

I took a deep breath, "This can't happen every time we have a disagreement. I asked you a question and you completely lost your mind. If this is happening now and we aren't even married yet, then what's the point? I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you, and I know you don't either."

"I know I was wrong, and I'm really sorry. I don't want to fight anymore."

"It took you an entire week to talk to me. You didn't care if I was okay or not. You didn't come by, not even a call or a fucking text. You didn't care."

His eyes hardened at my statement, "Well I'm here now, aren't I?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "This is exactly what I'm talking about! That's not the point Emmett! The point is you didn't care enough to check on me. I could've been near death and you wouldn't have known because you were too busy being mad at me over a question!"

He snorted, "C'mon, I think you're being a little over dramatic here Bells. I knew you were okay. I had Alice checking in on you."

I could feel my throat constricting. All I wanted to do right now was cry. Nothing was going right. Ever since the Cullens came back into my life, it's been nothing but chaos. Everything felt as though it were crashing down right now, and seeing Edward earlier didn't help.

Nervously, I passed a hand through my hair. "You know what, I think it'd be best if you leave."

He was directly in front of me now. He cupped my chin in between his thumb and index finger, staring directly into my eyes. "When's the last time you hunted?"

In a flash I slapped his hand away, "Don't try and change the subject or act like you care. Just...just get out."

He sighed, and leaned in, kissing my forehead. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. He quickly moved past me and I heard the front door slam shut. Convinced he was gone, I picked up the bag of hair dye off the floor and headed into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes off. As I stepped under the hot spray I leaned my head against the cool tile, thinking over my night.

Not only did Edward pour his heart out to me, but Emmett came here in attempts to apologize and it just made things worse. I wanted to be with Emmett so badly but how could he just forget about me for an entire week? Did I mean that little to him? It hurt to think that maybe he did love Rose, why else would he react that way? He immediately got defensive instead of just answering me.

I felt as though the pain was tearing a hole in my chest. I let out a strangled cry and began sobbing. I slid down the tiled wall and curled myself into a ball. The sobs were ripping through my chest and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The showered rained down on me, effectively making me feel worse.

After moments of sobbing, I heard the bathroom door open and close again but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The shower curtain was ripped open to reveal Emmett standing there. He reached over, turned off the water and proceeded to grab a white, fluffy towel. "Come on Bells, stand up."

I took a deep breath, angry at myself for letting him see me like this. I was supposed to be strong now, not a blubbering mess on my shower floor. I stood up slowly and he patted me dry with the towel. In a flash he grabbed my robe and wrapped me up in it. He then lifted me out of the shower and carried me bridal style back to my bedroom.

Carefully, he sat me on top of the bed, the back of my knees resting against the side of the bed. He kneeled in between my knees and took my hand in his.

"Bella I am so sorry. To answer your question, no I do not still love Rose. It's all about you now. I took this past week to reflect and I honestly can't see my life without you. You were on my mind the entire time. I'm sorry I was such an asshole. Seeing you in there like that," he nodded towards the bathroom, referring to what had just occurred, "made me understand how you feel and I never want to be the reason you feel that way ever again." He kissed each one of my knuckles. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

I sat there silently, still processing everything he had just said to me.

He stood up slowly, "I um..I'm gonna go now. I'm sorry for everything Bells." He turned on his heals, clearly embarrassed that he has just poured his heart out to me and I didn't even dignify it with an answer.

I heard his heavy footsteps moving down the stairs. When I heard the front door open and close, I made my decision.

I bolted up off the bed, my wet hair flying behind me. I zoomed down the steps and tore the front door open. "Emmett wait!"

He was still on the porch when he spun around to face me. He looked hopeful, "Yeah Bells?"

I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face. I ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I forgive you." I pressed a kiss to his neck as he tightened his hold on me. We stood there embracing for what felt like eternity. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Being with Emmett made me feel whole again.

Finally, he let me down and made eye contact with me. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. Pulling away only centimeters he whispered a faint, "I love you." Then claimed my lips again.

I tightened my arms around his neck and savored the feeling of him. I pulled away and beamed up at him, "I love you more."

A low growl rumbled from his chest, "You know you're still wearing that robe." He flashed a pearly white smile and began to tug on the knot in the front of my robe.

"Ah ah ah mister, need I remind you, we're still outside."

He trailed kisses all the way from neck, up my jaw, and to my ear, "Maybe we should take this inside then." He sent chills of excitement up my spine. I smirked up at him and pecked his jaw quickly, "Lead the way Mr. Cullen."

He groaned, snatched my hand and tugged me inside the house, kicking the door shut behind him. Sweeping me off my feet, he carried me up in the steps and tossed me on my bed. He fell along with me and began trailing kisses up my jaw until he found my lips. I craned my neck up to meet his lips but he pulled back.

I pouted in frustration. He smirked down at me and began pulling his shirt off. He tossed it across the room as I silently admired him. He took notice, "Like what you see love?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just get down here and kiss me you lump."

He grinned, his dimples showing and all. Before he reached my lips though he whispered, "I missed you so much Bella. You have no idea." With that he pressed lips against mine in a searing kiss.

I wound my arms around his neck and dug my fingers through his hair as he began to untie my robe.

Quickly, I pulled away from him before we got too carried away, "I missed you too. More than you can imagine."

Let's just say it was a long, long night.

A/N: I apologize for any grammar errors in this chapter. I wanted to get it done quickly cause I felt bad for always making you guys wait so long.  
>Please review!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: hello my lovelies! thank you all for each and every one of your reviews, follows and what not. I love every review, even ones of criticism. it's all encouraging so thank you. ALSO I haven't quite decided on how this will end but I'm working on it. I'm not sure how many more chapters it will be or what. ALSO I've been thinking about writing a new story so if you guys have any ideas I'd love to hear them! They don't have to be Emmett and Bella pairing, I don't discriminate haha. They can be AH too or wolf pack or what ever floats your boat.

That was a long note. I'm sorry. Moving on with the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
>I don't own twilight.<p>

BPOV

After hours of our activities, we just laid there in complete silence. It was deafening. I rolled over to look at Emmett, only to find his gaze already fixed on me. He shot me a lopsided grin.

"I missed you Bells."

I chuckled, "I know you did Em. But...we never actually talked about what happened."

He sighed, "I knew this would come sooner or later."

I bit my lip, "I'm gonna take a shower and we can talk after, okay?"

He wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Mind if I join you?"

I rolled my eyes as I began to scoot away from him, and out of the bed. "You can use the guest bathroom down the hall."

I heard his huff of annoyance as I moved towards the closet to grab a comfortable outfit for the day. While I was in the closet, I heard Emmett proceed to stomp down the hallway and slam the bathroom door. I had to withhold a laugh. He was so childish sometimes.

I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a grey tank top and went off to my shower.

After showering I got dressed and combed my hair out, letting it fall into its natural waves. I glanced down at the hair dye still on the counter, grimacing at the fact that I forgot to do it. I'll just call Alice up later today and have her do it.

The sound of a body hitting my bed brought me out of my thoughts. Suddenly refocused, I put my brush down and pulled the bathroom door open to reveal Emmett, still in his towel, lounged across my bed.

"Dammit Emmett, get dressed."

He pouted at me, "But I don't have any clothes here."

I zoomed into the closet and tossed him a pair of basketball shorts and T-shirt he had left here from a previous stay.

He caught them and stood up to dress, "Oh Bells, didn't know you were stealing my clothes."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the doorframe, "I'm not stealing your clothes. You left them here a while ago, moron."

Pulling his T-shirt on, he responded, "Hey now, no need for name calling. I'm hurt."

Pushing off the doorframe I went to stand in front of him. I looked up and met his eyes, "Now we really need to talk. Please stop trying to change the subject. Normally I would welcome it, but this is not the time."

His mood suddenly changing, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Alright babe, we'll talk." Taking my hand he towed me out of the room and down the steps, into the living room. He plopped himself down on the couch and I took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Okay, go."

I took a deep breath, trying to reel in my emotions. "I don't understand why you didn't talk to me for a week. We had a fight and you ran away. You acted like a coward Emmett. I...I don't want to marry a coward."

I looked up at him and noticed his jaw flexing in anger. "I'm not a coward Bella."

"Then what do you call ignoring me for a whole seven days?"

"I was getting my head together, I-"

I cut him off, "Bullshit! You were not getting your head together! You were pissed off at me because you knew I was right about Rose! You still love her and you aren't over her! Just admit it Emmett, stop being a coward and admit it! I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

A snarl was beginning to bubble at his lips, "Don't call me a coward again Bella. You are testing my patience."

"Would you rather I call you a liar?! Because you're one of those too!"

"I am not a liar."

I exploded out of my seat and was in front of him in a flash, standing over him. "Then answer my goddamn question Emmett! Do you love Rose or do you love me? Cause you can't have both. I'm tired of you Cullens fucking with my life. I was doing just fine until you all came along! I had everything figured out and all you guys did was rip it apart. And when it wasn't Edward, it was you! The one person I thought I could depend on and what do you do? You walk away the second things get tough!"

He bolted up from his position on the couch, looming down at me. "You want the truth Bella?! I'll give you the truth! Yes! Yes I still love Rose! Okay? Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?! Huh?"

I bit my lip, wracking my brain for a sensible response. I knew he loved her, but it felt so much different hearing from him. I looked up and met his eyes, hardening my stare, "That's exactly what I thought."

He sighed, "But tell me this. Don't you still love Edward?"

I gasped and continued to glare up at him, "This isn't about me!"

"That answers my question right there. Yes. I know you do."

"You have no right to push this on me!"

He shook his head, "What I'm saying is, you and Edward were together for a while and you were head over heels for him," I opened my mouth to protest but he just held his hand up to silence me, "I could see it every time you looked at him. You loved him to death Bella. You would've given up anything for him."

I ran my hand through my hair and folded my arms across my chest, continuing to look up at him.

He went on, "I know how it effected you when he left."

Rolling my eyes I decided to cut in, "Can we please not talk about that? It wasn't a good time for me."

"Bella, I'm saying this to say, that's how it feels for me with Rosalie. We were together much longer than you and Edward were. She found me, and changed me. I really, truly loved her. I believed she was my mate. You have to understand how strongly I was bonded to her."

Feeling my anger ignite again I narrowed my eyes at him, "I didn't want to talk to listen to you profess your undying love for her. If that's how you feel then we don't need to be having this conversation."

He fisted his hands through his hair, tugging on the roots. "You're missing my point! The difference is I loved her but I am in love with you! Don't you see that? I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you Bella."

Before I could react he buckled down to his knees in front of me, buried his head into my waist and wrapped his arms around my torso. I could feel his silent sobs shaking my body too.

Seeing this man, completely broken in front of me, softened me. How could I be mad at him when deep down I knew there was still something there for Edward? I should've seen this before. He's been so strong this entire time that I almost forgot he was suffering too.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Emmett, it's okay. I understand and I love you too."

"Honestly, I'm working on getting over her. It won't happen over night but you are the one for me. I can't see myself without you. You're the one Bella. You're my forever and always."

I just let that comment hang in the air. It warmed me to hear him say those words.

After minutes of just staying in that position, his sobs subsided and he stood up in front of me. He grasped my chin between his thumb and index finger. "Bella I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry I stayed away from you for a week. I'm sorry for everything. I missed you so much. I love you."

I couldn't help the small smile that took over my face, "I know, I know. And I'm sorry too, for blowing up at you."

He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I deserved it. I was an ass."

I beamed up at him, "You're right, you were."

He chuckled and bent down to give me a passionate kiss. I returned it with the same fervor.

Pulling away from him he grinned down at me and began to pick me up, bridal style. "What do you say to another visit to the bedroom?" Finally, the playful Emmett was back in full force.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "No no, I'm thirsty." Gracefully, I leaped out of his arms and walked slowly over to the door, teasing him. "Come on, lets go for a hunt."

He grumbled but followed anyway, "Fine fine. But when we get back..."

I leaned up on my tip toes, pressing my lips to his, effectively cutting him off, "When we get back, we'll be calling Alice over."

He tugged away and gave me a confused look, "Alice? Why Alice?"

"Well for one, I have to get rid of this blonde," I gestured to my hair, "And two...we have a wedding to plan."

At the sound of my words, a huge smile took over his face, dimples and all. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into an exceptionally long, appreciative, kiss. I giggled, and returned it.

He eventually placed me back down on my feet, and kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks and eventually the tip of my nose. "I love you."

I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and took his hand in mine. "I love you too. Now come on you oaf."

A/N: oh hey there. I hope you liked it!  
>Please leave a review!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been about two years since I updated this story and I'm so so sorry to those of you who have been waiting. I've been really swarmed but I got some reviews about a month ago and I decided to put my mind to completing this story. Thank you guys so much for everything, you all make me very very happy. I hope you didn't forget about me or the story.

I don't own anything related to the twilight franchise.

Chapter 35

As we ran through the woods on the hunt for food, Emmett suddenly jerked me to a stop.

I looked up at him in confusion, "What?"

Emmett put his hand up as if to silence me and turned his nose to the sky. He sniffed and a strange expression came across his face.

This alarmed me, "Babe what is it?"

He whipped his head back in my direction and grinned widely, "I smell mountain lion."

I stared at him for a long moment and burst into laughter. "All that drama, for a mountain lion?" I bent over as I continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Emmett pouted, "It just caught me off guard, okay?"

Finally I stood up but I couldn't help giggling, "Okay Em, okay."

He huffed jokingly and began to speed ahead of me off to acquire his mountain lion.

After our hunt we returned to my house just to relax and enjoy our time together. I sat upright as he laid down with his head in my lap. Gently, I ran my fingers through his hair and hummed my favorite song as we enjoyed the peace.

Finally, we had a quiet moment together. No bickering, no drama, and definitely no meddling ex's. Just me and the love of my life.

Hours later Emmett sat up and stretched. He let out a fake yawn and I chuckled at him, "You know you don't have to keep up the human charade in front of me, right?"

Emmett just shook his head, "Force of habit dear. Now come on, get up."

I groaned, "Why?"

"Because we're gonna go be social."

I snorted, "Us being social?"

"Yes Bells, we're going to go be normal for once. Now go change into something sexy."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not sexy?"

He chuckled and looked at me, "Let me rephrase that. How about you go change into that little black dress you know that I love. And I'm going to run home and change myself."

With that, I followed suit as he stood up off the couch and made his way towards the door. In an attempt to change his mind I abruptly wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I gently slid my hands over the waistband of his shorts and got on my tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Now are you sure you wouldn't rather do something else?"

A deep growl erupted from his chest that sent chills through my entire body. He ground his teeth together, but never answered me.

Taking this as encouragement, I continued. Ever so slowly I stroked my right hand over his manhood and began kissing the back of his neck. "In just a few seconds, I could be rippi-" before I could finish my sentence, Emmett spun around and shoved me backwards and up against a wall.

No sooner than my body connected with the wall, he was in front of me, caging me in with his arms. He loomed down on me and the look in his eyes made me want to drop my pants right there.

Biting my lip I looked up at him in complete lust.

Emmett spoke very gently, "You're playing with fire baby. If you keep this going, I'm going to bend you over the couch and make you wish you stopped," he brought his face closer to mine, "now go upstairs, change, and bring your beautiful ass back down here so I can show you off."

He pressed a soft kiss on my lips and my knees got impossibly weak. If I were human, I definitely would have been a puddle on the floor.

Emmett backed away from me with a cocky smirk of accomplishment. Without another word, he spun on his heels and shot out the door.

Gathering myself and my thoughts, I made my way up the stairs and to my bedroom. Riffling through my closet I found the perfect dress. It was pitch black with long lace sleeves and a plunging V-neck. I was stripping down to my underwear when I heard something downstairs. Assuming it was Emmett, I danced over to the window to peer out the window just to double check.

What the fuck.

Instead of seeing Emmett's jeep, my eyes fell upon a silver Volvo.

Anger coursed through my veins. Did he not get the hint the other night? My not so subtle hint?

I stomped back to my closet and started to step into my dress, so as to not come in contact with Edward in just my underwear.

Just as I tugged the sleeves over my shoulders, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could say a word I felt cold finger tips grip my zipper, and pull it upwards. After I was zipped, he put his hands on my shoulders and spun me around.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

I took a deep, calming breath and a step back, "Thank you Edward."

He gripped his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up, examining me. "Why did I ever let you go? You are hands down the most gorgeous woman in the world."

I closed my eyes as his sweet words and cool breathe washed over me. He began to trail his fingers down my neck while his other hand slid up to my side. "Bella, my love, I can't let go."

Squeezing my eyes shut I inhaled. Emmett and I just fixed things and I only love him more everyday. Every second. Edwards persistence is a strange mix of flattering but also the most annoying and disrespectful thing in the world.

I grabbed his hands, wrenching them from off my body and setting them down at his sides. "Edward, I don't know how else to say this. I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be cold, and it just seems as though I can't through to you. I love Emmett and I couldn't imag-" Edward cut me off suddenly by placing his finger vertically over my mouth.

"Shhhhhhh."

My eyes narrowed with pure fury. How dare he silence me! How dare me just deem what I was saying to be irrelevant.

I reached up to slap his hand away and roared at him, "What is your problem?!"

Edward glared at me and exploded, "You! You are my problem Bella! I can't get you out of my head! Every time I'm doing something, regardless of what it is, I somehow relate it to you. I-I-This is killing me. Believe me when I say, I only want the best for you. I want you to be happy. And I understand that you're happy with Emmett, but I just think you would be so much happier with me. Please just tell me you remember how I used to make you feel."

I folded my arms and pressed my lips into a line.

"Bella, mi amor, please just answer me. I didn't come here to fight, I wanted to have a true conversation."

Sighing I responded, "Of course I remember how you used to make me feel. I recall every second of it."

"I know you do. So please just hear me out. Bella I love you. I left you because I thought it was best for you. I wanted to make your life easier and now it just seems I've made it harder. If I had stayed with you...then...it-it would've been me standing on that beach proposing to you, and not Emmett. It would be me that makes your face light up every time you lay eyes on me or even hear my voice. Everything Emmett does for you, I could've done. I could be in his shoes, instead of married to a woman I'm not even happy with."

Edward was beginning to get choked up on his words and his breathing was becoming ragged.

"Bella you will never be able to comprehend how I feel about you. In my years of living I have never ever wanted anyone more. And nobody has been able to make me feel jealousy the way you do. I would do anything for you to give me a chance. I would walk away from Tanya. I would walk away from my whole family for you baby."

I put my hand up, "Please don't call me that."

Edward shook his head and bit his lip, "Sorry." He took another deep breathe and caressed my face with his hand. "Please. I have been reduced to begging."

I looked down at my bare feet so as to avoid making eye contact. I was at a loss for words.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally spoke up. "I appreciate you telling me all of this but I honestly have no idea what to say. I love Emmett. I love that man more than life itself. And I loved you too Edward but you hurt me."

"I know, and knowing that kills me everyday."

He moved towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I know you and Emmett are going out tonight. I didn't mean to ruin it for you. Please just think about what I said, alright? I meant every word."

With a final kiss on my knuckles he quietly turned around and slipped out of my house.

That by far was the most draining conversation I've ever had with someone. I was at a total lost. I know that I love Emmett and I don't want anyone but him. But I also know that it's difficult for me to lose feelings for my first love.

Dazed, I stumbled out of my closet and into my bathroom. Propping myself up in the counter I stared in the mirror. Hearing the footsteps on the staircase pulled me out of my haze and is made moves toward my makeup bag.

A tap on the doorframe snapped my head directly to the love of my life. The biggest grin spread across my face and I launched myself into his arms.

A small cracking noise emanated from between us.

He chuckled, "Woah there Bells. Happy to see me?"

With my head buried in his chest I simply nodded.

He kissed the top of my head and pulled back to look at my face. "You look beautiful."

Groaning I threw my face in my hands, "I haven't even put my makeup on yet."

Backing up even further he took in my full appearance. And in perfect Emmett fashion he dramatically balled his hand into a fist and softly bit his knuckle "Damn girl!"

I giggled and spun in a circle. Looking into his eyes I could tell something was off but I figured I would bring it up later. I jokingly pushed him out of the door and said "Now go! Let me finish so we can go."

He grinned at me and quietly bounded out if the room and down the steps.

Quickly I put a light bronze eyeshadow across my eyelid and softly smoked it out. I applied a black liner, swiped some mascara and blush on and a little bit of lipstick. I brushed my hair and I was finished.

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed a pair of grey heels, and headed down stairs.

When I finally took Emmett in I saw he had on a charcoal pair of casual dress pants on and a pristine white button down on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I'm not sure if I've ever seen him look so good. When I met his eyes again I realized he was doing the same thing to me.

"You clean up well mister."

He smirked and hooked his arm around mine, "Only for you, my lady."

I giggled as he lead me out of the door, "So where are we going you goof?"

He waited until we got in the car to answer my question, "Well there's that new dance club that opened up just outside of the city."

"Emmett you know how I feel about dancing!"

He flashed that charming smile at me at winked.

Huffing, I sat back in my seat and just decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

About ten minutes in, he slid his hand on my knee and held it there the rest of the way.

During the ride I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Edward's words from earlier. I know I need to tell Emmett about what happened but I don't want to ruin this night.

We pulled into the parking lot and he quickly whipped the car into a spot. We unbuckled, climbed out of the jeep, and he grasped my hand as we stepped into the club.

It was exactly what I expected.

Different colored lights were flashing everywhere, people were sweating and grinding on each other, and you could feel the bass pumping through your chest.

Emmett and I skipped the bar and he dragged me straight to the dance floor.

At first I was shy and Emmett had to coax me into dancing. But once I got into it, I was having the time of my life. When the next song started I spun around placing my behind right in Emmett's crotch. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I ground into him. I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck and I would be lying if I said it wasn't a total turn on.

After about an hour of dancing, Emmett's cell phone began to vibrate. He took it out and glanced at the caller ID. Uncomfortably he scratched the back of his neck, "Uh babe, I have to take this outside."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll come with you."

"No! No I mean uh why don't you stay in here. This won't take long." He flashed me his famous grin and walked quickly out of the club.

Weird. Very very weird.

I stood around for a second and then decided to follow him out of pure curiosity.

I walked to the door to the club and spotted him out on the sidewalk on the phone. Thanks to my supernatural hearing, I listened in on his end of the conversation.

"No, no okay Danielle will you please just listen to me?"

My ears perked up at the sound of this name. Who the hell is Danielle?

"Okay I know I messed up and I know I should have told you but I think this would be easier in person."

I frowned.

"I would but I'm not available right now. I'm sorry. I know Dee, me too"

Dee? Since when is he giving some girl nick names? What the hell is going on here?

Almost as if on cue, Emmett peered back over his shoulder and caught eyes with me.

He cleared his throat and turned back to face the street, "Hey I have to go. Why don't you meet me there tomorrow at around 4?"

Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, I spun around and stomped straight across the room to the bar. The bar tender came straight to me, "What can I do for you?"

"I need a round of the strongest thing you have."

The bar tender slid the drinks over to me and I downed them all in under a minute.

The man next to me chuckled, "You might want to slow down there girl!"

I whipped my head in his direction and he met my eyes. He had brown hair and defined features. Cute enough. I could see he was dazed by the warm golden color of my gaze. I smiled at him seductively. If Emmett wants to play this game, oh I'll play.

The question I was waiting to hear finally tumbled out of the mans mouth. "Hey baby, I'm Jack. Do you wanna dance?"

I smiled and pulled him by his hand out of his seat and onto the dance floor.

I slammed my backside and wound my body to the music. I ground up and down on the man, purely out of spite. I looked over and caught sight of Emmett as he came back inside after his private little conversation with "Dee". In an act of anger I turned back around and threw my arms around this mans neck and held him close while his hand slid down and grabbed my ass.

Seconds after this occurred, a huge pale hand wrapped around Jack's throat and Emmett's face appeared next to his head. Emmett growled in his ear "If you don't get your slimy fucking hands off of her right this second, so help me God I will kill you right here."

Jacks eyes widened in horror and he face began to turn red and Emmett tightened his grip on his neck.

"Emmett stop."

Feeling as though he didn't hear me, I got louder, "Em stop! You're gonna kill him!"

Not getting the proper response I finally grabbed Emmett hand and removed it from the guys neck. Jack dropped to the floor gasping for air. I bent down after him and touched his shoulder, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry"

Jack fanned me away, letting me know he was okay.

I straightened back up and looked into the blazing eyes of my fiancée. Without a word he grabbed my wrist and pulled me after him out of the club and to the parking lot.

With both of our emotions running high, this was going to be an interesting ride home.

A/N: I know there's a lot of drama but I wanted to make it kind of interesting? I hope you guys are still interested in the story. Sorry about typos or anything. Thank you guys I love you all so much.


End file.
